<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tough Titty by CampyGlampy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480001">Tough Titty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyGlampy/pseuds/CampyGlampy'>CampyGlampy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Half naked cuddles, Nipple Piercings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyGlampy/pseuds/CampyGlampy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi knows something is up when her room mate--the woefully charming Crystal, gets home looking slightly in pain. </p><p>When she discovers that Crystal impulsively had her nipples pierced, she struggles to keep her huge crush at bay while helping her stay comfortable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No I do NOT have nipple piercings, so if there are wild inacccuracies I do apologize!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi knew something was up the moment Crystal walked into the apartment.</p><p>Gigi was sitting in the living room, her fashion history class work sprawled out around her on the love seat. She normally got out of class a couple hours earlier than Crystal, but would wait for her so they could discuss their days and cook dinner.</p><p>It was all very...domestic. Gigi tried not to think about how much Crystal's company meant and affected her, but it was still clear as day, to herself at least. She had a huge gay crush, but tried to push it down as much as possible.</p><p>She sure lucked out when Crystal answered her desperate Craigslist ad for a room mate when Nicky changed majors and schools. She would hate to weird out Crystal to the point of moving out.</p><p>Back to the odd behavior happening right before Gigi--Crystal looked kind of...constipated.</p><p>Her shoulders were hunched forward and she was shuffling moreso than walking. It was like her spine was set to curl her chest inward.</p><p>"Hey, Geeg!" She greeted nonetheless, her jaw set a little tight. Gigi raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.</p><p>"Hey cutie. What's...going on?" Her tone was frank in stating that she could see Crystal was being a different flavor of weird than her normal behavior. Crystal set her backpack down and did her weird walk to the kitchen.</p><p>"Uhm, just getting some water! Gotta hydrate." She called. Gigi chewed on her lip but didnt push. Crystal was so open though, seeing her skirt a subject at all was odd. "What do you wanna eat tonight? We could do baked potatoes!" Crystal's delighted voice indicated that this was already decided on, between her and her tummy.</p><p>Gigi smiled and let herself bask in Crystal's utter charm. "Sounds good to me."</p><p>--</p><p>It was while the potatoes were in the oven that Crystal called Gigi's name from her bedroom. Her voice was breathless and strangled enough that Gigi flung her homework down and ran to the room.</p><p>"Crystal? What's wrong?"</p><p>Crystal was standing in her room, looking rather sheepish with her hands twtisting the bottom of her baggy band tee. Her eyes looked a little red.</p><p>"Promise you won't judge me?"</p><p>Gigi nodded immediately. "You know I am always on your team, Crys." Crystal flushed a little and sighed, and her next sentence came out in a rush. </p><p>
  <i>"IgotmynipplespiercedandithurtsandIneedtocleanthem."</i>
</p><p>Gigi squinted. "Your what hurts?"</p><p>Crystal groaned. "I got my nipples pierced! And I need to clean them but it hurts and I can't!"</p><p>Gigi stared at Crystal, her brain temporarily shutting off as her imagination took hold of this and went wild. Fuck. Nipple piercings on Crystal sounded so hot.</p><p>Gigi realized she needed to respond or Crystal would catch her being a hopeless horny lesbian. "Wh-when did you have time to pierce them?" She stuttered, because her brain told her to apparently. </p><p>Crystal whined. "My studio class was cancelled. So Jaida might have...taken me downtown because I mentioned wanting them." Gigi just stared. "You said you wouldn't judge me!"</p><p>"I know--I'm not! Just, what do you need help with exactly?" Gigi asked shakily. Crystal huffed and flexed her hands.</p><p>"Just moral support I guess? I have to spray this salt stuff on them and I'm scared it'll sting. They are already sore." </p><p>Gigi nodded. Okay, she could do this. Just hold Crystal's hand and look away. Simple. Her brain just needed to get that memo.</p><p>Crystal grabbed a blue can from her book bag--probably aftercare from the parlor she had these done in. She made a sharp inhale and grabbed Gigi's hand. "Let's sit so if I pass out I don't break a table."</p><p>Gigi laughed nervously. "How did you even handle getting these done?"</p><p>Crystal sat cross legged on the carpet and winced either from the pain or memory.</p><p>"I fully passed out! And cried a lot."</p><p>"Oh, Crystal!" Gigi said sympathetically. She wished she'd been there earlier to hold her hand. Hopefully Jaida was good at wrangling an emotional Crystal.</p><p>"But they do look really cool though! It'll be worth it later." Crystal said sweetly, and Gigi's heart melted as always.</p><p>Crystal grabbed the bottom of her shirt, the can at the ready by her knee. "Okay. I'm just gonna. Uhm. Spray and go. Super fast."</p><p>Gigi squeezed her hand, but flushed and looked away when Crystal suddenly rucked up her shirt and tucked it under her chin. Gigi stared at the carpet. She hadn't seen anything, but the fact that she literally could look over and see Crystal'd bare chest was fucking with her mind a bit.</p><p>Crystal squeezed her hand and the can made a hiss. "Ah!"</p><p>"Are you okay?" Gigi asked, her head still unmoving. </p><p>"Yeah. It was just cold." Crystal said sheepishly.</p><p>"Oh my god." Gigi went to take her hand back, but Crystal flailed.</p><p>"Wait! I still...need your hand. Maybe it'll sting in a second." Crystal made an obvious excuse, and Gigi tucked her chin into her own shoulder and smiled. Her cheeks were warm. </p><p>"I do declare, Miss Methyd. If you wanna hold my hand, all's you need to do is say so." Gigi put on a bad southern drawl, lacing their fingers together. She could see Crystal flapping her shirt up and down like a fan to dry the product through her peripherals. Crystal made a non-commital, somewhat bashful noise.</p><p>"I think...I'm good? They still hurt though." Crystal whined and let her shirt drop. Gigi's shoulders relaxed and she sat up to meet Crystal's gaze. Their hands remained linked.</p><p>Gigi was certain there was something hanging between them, like hot, fizzy static. Crystal had a pretty blush on her golden cheeks, her bright teeth nibbling her lip.</p><p>Gigi tilted her head and Crystal did too, a small smirk spreading on her lips. "What?"</p><p>Gigi chuckled. "Just looking at you, is all." She reached up to tuck a stray curl behind Crystal's adorable little ear. It wove through Gigi's long fingers and bounced into place; a single wisp of burgundy fire. Crystal hummed.</p><p>"Is that all?" She leaned forward, and Gigi jolted  when Crystal's free hand rested on Gigi's milky thigh. Her palm was warm and inviting.</p><p>Gigi could feel her heart thrumming as Crystal leaned in closer, closer...<br/>
The oven began to beep loudly, signaling their dinner being done. Gigi might have heard Crystal sigh as she bounced up on her bare feet.</p><p>"Potato time!" She clapped and left her bedroom, leaving Gigi on the floor with a warm ghost of a handprint on her thigh and lingering in her palm.</p><p>Potato time sure had lousy timing.</p><p>--</p><p>Gigi scraped at her plate absent mindedly, her meal gone but she wanted to seem like she wasn't staring at Crystal. </p><p>She was on the other side of the living room, sipping a hard cider and watching the trashy reality show they'd landed on while they ate.</p><p>Gigi was becoming more concerned with her little crush, because how do you ask your own room mate out anyway? She knew Crystal was at least gay--her outness even pushed Gigi to admit that she liked girls too.</p><p>Crystal had rubbed her back and hugged her when Gigi had told her, near tears pretty shortly after the girl had moved in. Then Crystal put a record on and they danced to the whole A-side and it was lovely.</p><p>The infatuation was well-cemented after that. Crystal invited her to an LGBT club on campus, and it was their Tuesday ritual to meet after five, have dinner in the student building, and walk to the meeting after. Gigi loved it. She would hate ever messing those moments up with Crystal.</p><p>"Owieee, my titties!" Crystal moaned, arching her back. Gigi let out a startled laugh, pulled from her thoughts.</p><p>"Do you need anything? Maybe take some ibuprofen?" Gigi was already up, heading to the bathroom to get the pills.</p><p>Crystal's face was twisted and she winced as Gigi approached, shaking the bottle. "Ugh, no it's just that my shirt hurts. It keeps scratching them." She pulled her shirt collar and peeked down at her chest, leaving Gigi to giggle again.</p><p>"Uhm. Would it be weird...if I took this off for a little bit?" Crystal ventured. Gigi felt her own jaw click closed.</p><p>"Uhm."</p><p>"Sorry, sorry! Ugh I'm such a perv." Crystal flushed and started heading to her room. "I will be in here if you need me. Shirtless, though. So knock if you don't wanna see some badass, pierced boobalas!"</p><p>Gigi didn't really know why she called out to Crystal's backside, "I don't mind, Crys. You can stay out here and watch with me."</p><p>Crystal smiled, and that alone made Gigi happy--until she flung her shirt off without warning. "Whew! What a relief!"</p><p>Gigi knew her eyes were popping out like a goddamn cartoon. How could they not? Crystal was just so...so--herself.</p><p>Crystal was showing off a lot of her lovely tan skin, and there were some surprises. Gigi's eye flicked to some tiny tattoos along her side and ribs, which she hadn't even known existed.</p><p>Of course Crystal was gorgeous. Curvy hipped but with a toned belly from her multiple gym courses, she looked fucking <i>good. </i>Gigi's mouth was as dry as her eyes finally flew to Crystal's chest.</p><p>Two silver barbells glimmered in Crystal's dark nipples, and Gigi felt like she needed some water. "Oh."</p><p>Crystal sat back where she was, arching a brow. Gigi could tell she knew what she was doing. There was a silent moment of Crystal grinning mischeviously around her cider, and Gigi's mouth falling open as the pieces clicked in her head. </p><p>"D-do they even hurt?" She gasped out. "Or did you just strip to make me crazy?"</p><p>Crystal shrugged. "Well....I did offer to go to my room but that was voted against." Gigi wanted to kiss her cocky little smile off so bad. </p><p>"You're good." Gigi said shakily. Crystal had the gall to wink, and then waved her over.</p><p>"Come here, pretty girl."</p><p>All of Gigi's reservations melted away, and she all but ran to Crystal. She slid next to her, Crystal already reaching out her palms to hold Gigi's face.</p><p> Their lips crashed together, and Gigi was hungry for it. Crystal tasted like sweet apples and was warm all over.</p><p>"Fuck, you are gorgeous." Gigi whispered between kisses. Cystal hummed and tugged on Gigi's lip with her teeth, earning a broken gasp.</p><p>Gigi ran her hands over her smooth shoulders, her fingertips brushing against the softness of her hair. She was perfect.</p><p>Crystal flinched when Gigi leaned in more, realizing she grazed her sensitive chest with her hand. "Sorry." Gigi said softly, and in an act of blind bravery very unlike herself, kissed the skin on her breast chastely and sweetly as an apology.</p><p>Crystal hissed through her teeth, not in displeasure.</p><p>"Okay, my plan is backfiring because you can't even touch my chest. Fuck." Crystal laughed as Gigi stroked her hair away from her face.</p><p>"That's okay. Sometime soon. At least now I can admire them." Gigi said in a husky voice, looking at the two bits of silver with wonderous eyes. "They really do look great, Crys."</p><p>"I was hoping you'd say that." She snickered, and Gigi carefully leaned up to meet her lips once more.</p><p>Gigi's evening was lazy and clouded with Crystal's musky perfume. They sat together for hours, kissing and holding and shyly lacing fingers back together. Crystal admitted to gaining a crush on Gigi from the first time they met, and Gigi laughed and agreed.</p><p>Crystal's eyes were too sweet for someone sitting shamelessly with her tits out. Gigi pressed kisses to her collarbone and neck, all the while Crystal pushed her long auburn hair out of the way. It was as if Crystal couldn't stand not seeing the other girl. Gigi's heart fluttered.</p><p>The sun dipped low and Crystal picked up her balled up shirt, resigning herself to bed. Gigi was shocked to see that it was nearly midnight--they'd sat for hours just cuddling. How sickeningly domestic.</p><p>"Do you need to clean them again?" Gigi asked, left alone on the couch. She hugged her knees, hoping she would be invited to help.</p><p>Crystal waved her over and she grinned.</p><p>Gigi followed into Crystal's bedroom, settling beside the shorter girl on the mattress. Crystal hummed and shook the tiny can, giving her chest a few spritzes. Gigi laughed when Crystal shrugged and shook her chest, until she winced. "Be careful, Boobarella." Gigi teased.</p><p>Crystal whined and flopped onto her back, a dramtic frown on her plump lips. "I can't even shake my goodies. Maybe this was a bad idea after all."</p><p>Gigi slid down next to her, tracing her pinky up and down Crystal's sternum. Down to her belly button, up to her collar. "You're the most incredibly...weird person I've ever met. Did you know that?" Gigi said softly.</p><p>Crystal grabbed her traveling hand, immediately leaning up for a kiss. Gigi moaned softly, licking into Crystal's warm mouth.</p><p>"Stay here tonight?" Crystal asked. Gigi nodded. They'd piled on Crystal's bed before, usually sharing edibles or joints and passing out in a bundle.</p><p>But then Gigi would wake up at around three and trip back to her own room.</p><p>Her heart was soft from the idea of sleeping next to Crystal all night.</p><p>"Well, guess I should get into my pajamas." Gigi shrugged, her heart thundering. Before Crystal could say anything, Gigi flung off her baggy tank top and let the eyes fall on her.</p><p>She chuckled and blushed as Crystal gaped and mimed wiping drool off her chin. She slid next to her, both of their hands just petting and stroking the exposed skin. Crystal pressed kisses along her pale ribs, up her back, and nuzzled into her hair.</p><p>"Thank you, God. Who knew I would be religious." Crystal murmured. Gigi hummed and felt her eye lids dropping from the warm body enveloping her.</p><p>"I'm falling asleep, Crys." Gigi whispered into the sheets. She felt Crystal smile against her neck.</p><p>"Sleep then, baby. Me and my fantabulous gazungas will be here in the morning."</p><p>Gigi choked out a laugh. "I don't know about you sometimes."</p><p>"Well, I do."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yes. I know about me. All the times."</p><p>Gigi smiled and beckoned for a kiss, her arm wrapping around Crystal's hips. She hummed into her neck and whispered, "Is it weird for me to say that I am glad your nipples brought us together?"</p><p>Crystal laughed loudly in the quiet room. Gigi closed her eyes and grinned.</p><p>"Not at all. I was just thinking the same."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heatwave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey! So I am deciding to make some one-shots in this universe of...Crystal having nip piercings and she and Gigi living together in college.</p><p>This is just a fun indulgent AU tbh! Hope you enjoy. ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy last day of finals!" Crystal cried out, busting the door open with one periwinkle, rhinstoned boot.</p><p>She held out her arms in triumph, expecting Gigi to be at her normal perch on the love seat, as she always was when Crystal got home.</p><p>But she was no where to be found. "Gigi? You home?"</p><p>A groan spilled from Crystal's room, which had recently become more of a shared room than anything. Crystal did have the bigger bed, after all.</p><p>Crystal toed off her boots and pulled off her tank top, leaving her in jean shorts and a sports bra. Because damn, it was hot.</p><p>Crystal had just walked to their shared apartment from campus--a twenty minute trek, in the beginnings of June. The summer was definitely going to be killer, but Crystal could tolerate it.</p><p>Her room mate turned girlfriend, however-- was a bit more dramatic.</p><p>Crystal found Gigi laying facedown on the mattress, in nothing but some lavender panties. Gigi could see a light sheen of sweat on the pale expanse of her back.</p><p>Gigi didn't look up, merely groaned more at Crystal's presence. Crystal stifled a giggle and quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of frozen veggies.</p><p>She tiptoed back into the bedroom, sitting herself on the side of the mattress. "Hey baby. You doing okay?" </p><p>"Oh, Crys. It's so freakin--aaAHH!!" Gigi twisted and squealed when Crystal placed the cold bag on her back. Luckily, it hadn't yet been opened as even a gator clip wouldn't have protected it from Gigi's wrath. She had quickly snatched it and thrown the offending object across the room.</p><p>"Crystal Elizabeth! Here I was thinking you loved me." Gigi pouted, glaring at the bag on the floor as Crystal laughed into her hands like a child. </p><p>"I do love you! You are just fun to tease. Forgive me, my lady." Crystal slid onto her belly next to Gigi, who was trying not to look at her. However, Crystal could already see Gigi's shoulders quake with giggles. What a dork.</p><p>"It's too hot for your shenanigans! How are you not dying in this heat? I'm melting." Gigi turned to Crystal, her eyebrows knit together and her face shiny and pink. Tiny wisps of her hair clung to her temple with sweat. Crystal made a sound of sympathy and brushed at them gently.</p><p>"My poor sweaty girl! I dunno, guess I like the heat. My mom used to say I have lizard blood." Crystal made a hissing noise and Gigi laughed sleepily.</p><p>Crystal got on her feet to retrieve the frozen food off the floor. "You don't even have the fan turned on! No wonder you're hot." She gestured to the tall standing fan in the corner, hearing Gigi sigh out something about it being broken as she exited the room.</p><p>Crystal grabbed the last two popsicles from the freezer and came back to see Gigi sitting with the fan right in front of her, her brows pinched in concentration. Crystal giggled, knowing Gigi had no clue what she was doing.</p><p>"Here you go ma'am!" She handed Gigi a frozen treat. "This'll cool you off while Handyman Crystal takes care of this!" Crystal tipped the nonexistent brim of her imaginary hat while Gigi laughed.</p><p>After giving the knob a firm twist and the base a firm kick, their lovely thrifted fan roared to life. Both girls cheered and Crystal's popsicle was still solid enough to eat.</p><p>Gigi's pink lips were stained red as she smirked at Crystal adoringly. Even though it was too hot to cuddle, she pressed her temple to Crystal's shoulder and sighed happily. Her dark hair whipped in the faint current. The pink flush was diluting from her face.</p><p>"You saved me from heat stroke." Gigi puncuated with a popsicle lick. Crystal smiled around her own grape treat. "How can I ever repay you?"</p><p>"Hmm. How about some sticky popsicle kisses? That is my commission price, and I will not budge, ma'am."</p><p>Gigi scoffed but was grinning, her mouth that endearing bright red. "You are like, two bad lines from this being a porno scene."</p><p>"Says you! You are the one with her perky white girl titties out, thank you very much!" Crystal feigned offense, then made a honking noise as she pinched Gigi's chest. She acted like she hated it but almost always blushed and laughed.</p><p>"Can you please finish your popsicle so I can make out with you?" Gigi said finally between giggles. Crystal all but deep-throated the remainder of her popsicle, threw the trash onto the night stand and hopped on Gigi. Her peals of laughter made Crystal's heart flutter.</p><p>She loved Gigi's laughter--her silly coy laughter, her chuckles, and her uncontrollable giggles like right now. She giggled like someone so innocently and unabashedly happy. Crystal loved it. Crystal loved her.</p><p>Her hands found their way to Gigi's hips, and the taller girl cupped Crystal's face to bring their lips together. They both had mouths essentially coated in cornsyrup.</p><p>Gigi moaned thinly as Crystal pushed deeper, kissing into her plush mouth hungrily. Finals were over and Crystal had her hot as hell girlfriend in bed. It was already a good start to summer.</p><p>Gigi shuddered as Crystal ran her slightly calloused hands down her bare sides and down her thighs. Gigi made the sweetest noises and Crystal wanted to hear them and somehow taste them, feel them.</p><p>Gigi laid onto the bed, her arms over her head and eyes smouldering. Her normally light sea-green eyes were like cloudy emeralds. Crystal made quick work of her jean shorts and bra, sliding their bodies together. The tacky skin stuck together where the fan hadn't dried them yet. Gigi made a small whimper.</p><p>"Crystal." She breathed, the flush back on her face, but not from the heat. Crystal smiled softly, her thumb swiping her cheekbone delicately.</p><p>Gigi caught the hand, pressing a wet kiss to the palm. Her eyes looked positively dark as she kissed Crystal's thumb with her soft pink lips.</p><p>Before Crystal could say anything, the tell tale stuttering of the cheap fan rattled them from the fantasy. It was dead once again.</p><p>"Ugh! This damn fan!" Crystal cried out as Gigi laughed weakly and fell back to the bed. "What a freakin mood killer." </p><p>"Crys, I'm sorry but it is too hot now. Can you get off? I'm already slippery." Gigi said apologetically, running a hand down her sternum wirh a frown. Crystal huffed and went right back to the fan.</p><p>Gigi giggled as "Handyman Crystal" became more and more annoyed at their sudden lack of make outs. Gigi's sensual and naked posing as she watched from the bed did not help matters.</p><p>Crystal was having second thoughts about tolerating the heat now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Night Swim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to back updates?? Whaaa? Who even am I anymore?? ;) </p>
<p>I need to clear up some storage so here is another one-shot of the gorls!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a little after three a.m. when Crystal stirs Gigi awake by brushing her fingers through her hair and pressing kisses to her cheek. The only sound in the bedroom were Gigi's snuffles and the occasional stray car driving outside.</p>
<p>"Gigi...wake up."</p>
<p>"Mrhmm?" Gigi made the cutest sleepy noises in the world, Crystal had long since decided. She blearily blinked at her girlfriend, her hair wild around her face. "Crys, what time is it?" Her eyes slid closed before her sentence even finished.</p>
<p>"Time to P-A-R-T-...<i>why?</i> Because I gotta!" Crystal stage whispered and Gigi groaned.</p>
<p>"You did not wake me up just to quote 'The Mask' at me. We have to like, do stuff tomorrow." Gigi passed a hand over her face and sighed sleepily. Crystal grabbed her slender wrist and kissed it apologetically.</p>
<p>They both had flights to catch the next day, out of their sleepy college town. Crystal wasn't very pleased, but both her parents and Gigi's mom were wondering why they weren't home for summer break yet. Classes ended two weeks ago, and honestly, Gigi and Crystal wanted to stay in their shared apartment the whole break.</p>
<p>But that was a no-go.</p>
<p>"Geege, listen. What if we do one last thing before we go? One last hurrah?" She put her chin on Gigi's sternum, the taller girl's eyes closed again but she knew she was listening. Crystal passed a hand over her smooth ribs, rucked under her baggy sleep top.</p>
<p>"At three a.m.?" Gigi whined. Crystal smiled in the dark.</p>
<p>"Yeah. We have to be sneaky, after all."</p>
<p>Gigi's eye cracked open at that, her sea green iris flashing mischeviously.</p>
<p>"What did you have in mind?"</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Crystal and Gigi walked to campus in the dark, lit only by golden streetlamps. It was peaceful with all the other students gone. Their fingers were linked as they shuffled on in their flip flops.</p>
<p>Gigi looked adorably disheveled in one of Crystal's hoodies, which was already big but oversized on the slight girl. Beneath that, she wore her turquoise swimsuit, as did Crystal with her bright red number.</p>
<p>Crystal said they had to be sneaky, but it was really just a matter of walking up to the rec hall and using some keys. Crystal had befriended a quirky physical ed major over the semester, and the two thought it would be funny to duplicate the key to the hall. Rock sure was easy to convince.</p>
<p>With the semester over, no one had access without a key. And boy, did Crystal have one.</p>
<p>"I wonder how much trouble we will be in for this." Gigi smirked as Crystal led them inside. She shrugged.</p>
<p>"I'm sure Rock wouldn't let them guillotine us. We have student loans, after all."</p>
<p>They made their way to the indoor pool, and Gigi's eyes lit up at the bright lights in the pool, glowing up the dark room. She dropped her jacket immediately and slipped into the water with a pleased shudder.</p>
<p>"Ooh, this feels so nice." Gigi smiled, her head dipping back to wet her hair. Crystal flushed just looking at her, with her handsome jaw and long neck. Her sweet smile and kind eyes. She was incredible, and it knocked the breath out of Crystal's chest sometimes.</p>
<p>Crystal followed her in quickly, mimicing the 'Jaws' theme goofily as she swam after Gigi. She squealed and feigned getting away, but Crystal pinched her soft sides anyway and hugged her to her chest. Their chirps of laughter bounced off the walls.</p>
<p>They did underwater handstands, raced each other, and eventually floated around on their backs, gazing at the ceiling tiles so far above them. Crystal sighed thinly, already missing this moment even while it happened. She knew she would see Gigi in a couple months, but she was so used to seeing her every single day. It would be tough.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking about?" Gigi asked softly, almost like she knew. She flipped off from her back and swam to Crystal, their faces close.</p>
<p>Crystal teetered back to her feet and hummed. "Us. You."</p>
<p>Gigi looked at the water. "I know. I don't really wanna go." Her eyes were bright and sincere. "I don't want to be away from you for that long."</p>
<p>"My mom asks about you a lot." Crystal smiled at Gigi's wide eyes. "She wants to meet you."</p>
<p>"Really?" Gigi said breathlessly, like Crystal didn't talk her parents' ears off about her constantly. She snickered and swam until Gigi's face was inches from her own.</p>
<p>Crystal brushed a piece of wet hair behind Gigi's ear with a soft smile. Gigi blinked a little sleepily, given how late it was.</p>
<p>Crystal pressed into her space, and Gigi tilted her head to kiss her immediately. Crystal's arms wound around her, and she was glad that they were in shallow enough for their toes to touch the pool floor.</p>
<p>Gigi made a small noise and kissed deeper, her hands cradling Crystal's face with tenderness that made her a little dizzy and a lot in love.</p>
<p>Crystal could feel her face flush at the noises Gigi was making. She pressed their hips together, and Crystal parted Gigi's thighs with her own. A little punched noise escaped Gigi't throat as she all but sat on Crystal's thigh.</p>
<p>"Crys." Gigi panted, her hands going to the other's chest. The shorter girl sighed softly when Gigi spread out the bright red top, stretching it under Crystal's breasts.</p>
<p>Gigi pressed a kiss to her collarbone, all wet with tongue and lax lips. Her hands pressed to Crystal's bare chest, her fingers rolling the silver barbell piercings lovingly. Crystal exhaled from her nose, her eyes slipping shut in pleasure.</p>
<p>Gigi kissed all along her throat, mouthing at her hotly as Crystal became more and more undone. She eventually reached for Gigi's top with trembling fingers and flung it on the poolside.</p>
<p>"God, look at you." Crystal's voice was strangled as she kissed Gigi's smiling lips, her hands skating down her bare back. "I-I don't want--I'm gonna miss you."</p>
<p>Crystal wasn't terribly surprised that her voice broke--she cried at the drop of a hat. But Gigi's pretty, sad eyes made her heart hurt even more. </p>
<p>Gigi's hand slipped under her wet hair, tugging the roots comfortingly. "It'll be okay, sweetie. Don't worry." Her pert nose brushed against Crystal's. She pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, soothing the heated skin that had been aflame moments ago.</p>
<p>Crystal could taste cholrine and Gigi's minty toothpaste. She sighed into the kiss. "I'm like...it's like I'm addicted to you. Everything about you." She said quietly. Gigi cupped her ribs soothingly, their bare chests pushed together.</p>
<p>Gigi nibbled her lip in that way that made Crystal's heart always stutter. She was just too damn adorable. "I...I love you, Crystal." Gigi looked a little shocked that she'd said it as well, her eyes wide and bright. She smiled crookedly and nodded, like it was so obvious once it left her lips. "I <i>love</i> you."</p>
<p>Crystal really cried, then. But Gigi knew well enough that they were happy tears. She held Crystal and laughed happily as her girlfriend cried through a smile. She shook her head and wiped her tears with wet hands, laughing at her lacking ability to dry off.</p>
<p>"I love <i>you</i>, G-Gigi Goode. I love you!" Crystal's cheer reverberated off the walls. Gigi squealed happily as her neck was adorned with sloppy kisses.</p>
<p>They kissed and kissed--Gigi lost her swim bottoms and the moans were deafening in the room. Water sloshed over the concrete lip of the pool, and Crystal's knuckles turned white as she gripped the wall for purchase.</p>
<p>Gigi's eyes fell shut with bliss, her long neck already smattered with soft red love bites. Crystal sealed that parted mouth to her own, her hand moving deeper, asking for more and <i>more</i> and Gigi gave all she desired. </p>
<p>She supported Gigi's head as she trembled and sobbed out in pleasure, her crescendo finally peaking as her body locked up around Crystal's skilled hands. Crystal's lips peppered her damp face as she smiled weakly, tan hands holding the fair hips against the wall before she fell under the surface in exhaustion.</p>
<p>The two girls eventually shuffled their way down the campus trail, hands interlocked and chlorine-doused hair dripping. Crystal wondered how late it was now.</p>
<p>They fell into a heap on the bed, their hoodies zipped up tight and their wet bathing suits in their hands; tossed into the bathtub until morning.</p>
<p>Crystal pressed a warm kiss to Gigi's jawline once they were cozied into their flannel sheets and pillows. Gigi looked like she was already asleep, until she whispered softly, "Crystal. I'm addicted to you, too."</p>
<p>Crystal smiled and curled into her girlfriend, her head in the nook of her shoulder. She pulled the blankets up around them, hoping sleep would be satisfying for the next short hours they had before their flights.</p>
<p>Crystal fell asleep with a smile on her lips, chlorine in her hair, and her favorite person in her arms. She had to make these little moments count, as these memories had to fuel her through three long, Gigi-less months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fonder Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gigi has a rough summer and just wants her infectiously kind girlfriend, but comes back to an empty apartment.</p>
<p>--<br/>Some sorta sad cuddly schmoop for your Monday evening ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi's arrival to her and Crystal's apartment wasn't as filled with hugs and kisses as she had hoped.</p>
<p>For one, Crystal caught a flight due the next day. So Gigi was alone for about twenty-four hours. Gigi's flight was long, and she had been seated next to a man wearing so much cologne that she'd gained a throbbing headache.</p>
<p>Two, she wanted nothing more than to sink into Crystal's warm arms after the hellish summer she'd had. Her parents were every bit as controlling and in her business as before, if not worse with her absense during her year of college.</p>
<p>Three, just seeing Crystal's big winter boots in the coat closet made Gigi's eyes well up in tears. She missed her so much, and being able to sense her past presence in the apartment made Gigi's heart yearn. She felt close but so far away still.</p>
<p>Gigi slunk into the living room and sat on her love seat as always. Her tired eyes wandered to the front door, and she wondered if she willed it hard enough, Crystal would appear early and give her hugs and kiss her face.</p>
<p>Gigi whimpered and dug her fingers into her eyes, rubbing the tears around her sockets. She hadn't even had the energy to put makeup on that morning. She was so tired.</p>
<p>She had had high hopes for her summer. After spending the school year with Crystal, she knew who she finally was and found someone who loved her unconditionally. Not for just her looks, as every previous...male suitor seemed to.</p>
<p>After the late nights of kissing her girlfriend, the weekends at LGBTQ+ functions, and devoting energy to Crystal's all-inclusive club on campus, Gigi forgot how rigid and narrow-minded her old world was.</p>
<p>She sighed and resigned herself to begin unpacking. Gigi moved the clothes hangers in the closet for room, and perhaps succumbed to hugging one of Crystal's sweaters to her chest upon seeing it.</p>
<p>It smelled like her shampoo and like their shared bed. Like hugs and smiles, if those could be scented. Like her Crystal.</p>
<p>Gigi figured...fuck it. She pulled the sweater on over her tank top and continued unpacking, pleased with how the soft fabric enveloped her. It was a little too warm, but she just pretended it was a hug that she desperately wanted.</p>
<p>She shot some text messages to her parents and Crystal, noting that she got to the apartment safely. Her mother replied with a simple, "I'm glad. Have a nice night, sweetie."<br/>
Gigi swallowed and decided to find something else to take up her time, rather than dwelling on thoughts of her mom.</p>
<p>It was a little useless though, because as she doodled in her sketchbook she'd pulled from her luggage, she recalled her mother asking about boys on campus. Gigi had said no one caught her eye, which was apprarently shocking since she'd always been on some boy's arm in high school.</p>
<p>
  <i>"No boyfriend at all? All year? That seems unlike you, Georgina."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm sure you'll find a nice young man this year. Try to go to more social events! You'll have no problem."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Well, I am seeing someone. Just not a boy. Her name is Crystal."</i>
</p>
<p>Gigi hadn't even been home a week yet when she'd dropped that bombshell. She sighed and felt her cologne-induced headache trickling back into her temples.</p>
<p>Maybe that was enough unpacking for now. </p>
<p>Gigi laid on her bed--<i>their</i> bed, and pressed her nose to the pillow. She closed her eyes and felt tears and exhaustion just bleeding from her.</p>
<p>She just wanted to be...herself. She hadn't wanted her mom to set her up with a bunch of 'nice young men' at the country club. She didn't want to be blatantly ignored or shushed when she told a story about her girlfriend.</p>
<p>She had always thought her parents were decently progressive, but it apparently hurt more when those dismissive looks were aimed at you.</p>
<p>She understood if they needed time to understand. But hell, Gigi gave them all summer. And even on her final day at home, her mother had asked <i>"Crystal who?"</i></p>
<p>As if Gigi hadn't been trying to speak of her all summer. She just wanted Crystal now. She just wanted her warmth and unwavering kindness.</p>
<p>Gigi tried calling Crystal, but to her dismay, didn't pick up. She was probably having dinner with her family.</p>
<p>Gigi let herself cry in exhaustion and frustration for a while, until her pillow was wet and her body was tired. She knew she was being dramatic but hell, no one was around to see it. She slipped into a heavy slumber willingly.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The door slamming woke Gigi abruptly.</p>
<p>She jerked awake, her eyes swollen a bit from crying earlier, and her arm asleep from laying on it.</p>
<p>She moaned thinly and tried to flop her arm around on the mattress to regain feeling. If the robber who just entered the apartment was going to kidnap her, she had to have both arms ready to swing. She was too tired to even care about getting kidnapped, for God's sake.</p>
<p>"Gigi?"</p>
<p>Any semblance of sleepiness left Gigi then, because peering into her--<i>their</i> bedroom was none other than Crystal Elizabeth Methyd.</p>
<p>She was every bit as perfect as the day she'd hugged Gigi to her chest at the airport. When she kissed her and told her she loved her. Her eyes were bright with emotion and a little concern; the deep honey chocolate warm and endless.</p>
<p>Her once burgundy hair was more of a bright orange, like the tone of a natural red-head. She looked wonderful in her little blue jumper with tiny plastic pearls sewn around the sleeves. She looked perfect.</p>
<p>Gigi couldn't say a word even if she wanted to. She bolted off the bed, nearly tripped over her suitcase, and was in Crystal's open arms a second later.</p>
<p>"Crystal! H-how? Your flight--" She muttered into Crystal's shoulder. Words only came in broken fragments.</p>
<p>"I wanted to surprise you!" Crystal chirped with such joy, such pleasure that Gigi remembered how much she'd missed her and loved her this empty summer. Shit, was Gigi crying all over again?</p>
<p>"Gigi? Sweetheart, oh." Crystal cooed as Gigi hiccuped and hugged her with all her might. She felt Crystal squeeze her and it felt grounding as Gigi felt herself unravel a bit. "Baby, why are you crying?"</p>
<p>Gigi pressed her face to Crystal's soft curls, just wanting every inch of her body pressed to her. "Summer was just...a lot harder than I thought." She gasped out. Crystal rubbed up and down her back, and stepped back carefully.</p>
<p>Gigi clutched her palms as if she would float away, allowing only one hand's freedom so Crystal could cup her face. Gigi leaned into Crystal's palm immediately, like she needed the touch to survive. Her eyelids fell in pleasure.</p>
<p>"Oh, Gigi. I missed you so much." Crystal's voice wobbled a little. Gigi nodded and didn't trust herself to speak. Their kiss was flushed and awash with tears, just like their departing one months ago.</p>
<p>"Your bangs look cute." Crystal chuckled. Gigi hummed, remembering doing it a couple weeks ago to escape some summer heat from her long bangs. Crystal had said the Bettie Page look suited her via text. "You look so beautiful, sweat bean. That sweater suits you, too!" </p>
<p>Gigi blushed at the pet name and at being caught wearing Crystal's clothes. She looked down at the quirky sweater, all navy and red fuzz with a crude outline of a spaceship on it. Surely a child's sweater from the 80's, originally.</p>
<p>"I hope your summer was better than mine." Gigi mused, wiping at her cheeks and feeling a bit silly, but also calm now that Crystal was here. She briefly and happily realized she didn't have to sleep alone tonight. </p>
<p>Crystal smiled crookedly, her eyes a little sad. "I had fun. It was a nice break from school but a hard break from my sweet Geege." She kissed the corner of the taller girl's lips chastely. "Also, my mom might come steal you so watch out. She is literally obsessed." </p>
<p>Gigi giggled, remembering Mrs. Methyd smiling and waving to her through Crystal's computer screen when they had their movie nights together. Gigi thought she was a very sweet mother.</p>
<p>The thought left a block of dread in Gigi's belly as she thought about her own mother's ill attempts at her dating heterosexuals.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to meet her. And your dad. And your brother!" Gigi grinned as Crystal rolled her eyes, leading them to the bed. Gigi fell into Crystal's arms easily, cuddling into her softness eagerly. </p>
<p>"My brother is definitely jealous. He kept asking me how I got such a goddess for a girlfriend when I am such a--quote unquote, <i>gremlin.</i>" Crystal blew a raspberry and Gigi laughed into her shirt collar.</p>
<p>"What did you say?" Gigi inquired. Crystal winked mischieveously and pressed her two fingers around her lips in a "V" and waggled her tongue lewdly. Gigi squealed and patted Crystal's butt in a little spank.</p>
<p>"You did not!"</p>
<p>"I did! Straight guys need to eat more pussy, it is just a fact." Crystal said bluntly, and Gigi just flushed and laughed all the more. She was pretty sure she'd laughed more with Crystal tonight than she had with her family all summer.</p>
<p>After a while of cuddling and discussing their summers, Gigi suggested they go find some fast food to hold them down for the evening. Their fridge was empty and they'd get groceries in the morning, but Gigi could definitely hear Crystal's tummy growling.</p>
<p>The two girls sat in Crystal's old car outside of a drive-thru diner, since it was late and it was the only place open nearby. Outside smelled like cigarettes and burnt burgers.</p>
<p>Gigi held a fry to her lips, her burger mostly eaten and her blueberry shake half full. She looked out at the barren parking lot, lit up only by the hideous yellow sign of the diner.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Crystal asked softly, her hand pushing the weight of Gigi's hair behind her shoulder. "Tired?"</p>
<p>Gigi put her cold fry down and nodded, her hand splaying over Crystal's thigh. She fiddled with the ripped tights peeking under her shorts. "Yeah. I'm just...so much happier right now than I have been this whole summer. It's weird. Like, I would rather sit in this car, with you, for three months next break than go home. Is that sad?"</p>
<p>"That sounds like the plot of 'Cujo', actually. Minus, you know. The Cujo."</p>
<p>"Crystal." The short girl smiled apolpgetically. </p>
<p>"Don't give up, Gigi. Need I remind you, my parents weren't thrilled with me when I first came out either. Yeah, I was only fifteen but they ignored it for a while too." Crystal shrugged. Gigi couldn't imagine being that young and having to deal with her parents' shit.</p>
<p>Gigi felt her throat growing thick with emotion, and Crystal must've sensed it too. Crystal continued. "They came around though. Like I said, my family all love you already and are so happy about us. One day your family will, too. Just be patient." Gigi smiled and fell into Crystal's outstretched palm once again. Crystal manuevered her face up to kiss Gigi's nose. "Mmm, my sweet Geege. I do love you so. So very much."</p>
<p>"I love you, too, Crys. It's so nice to be home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Like Knives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gigi and Crystal have their first big fight.</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>  <b>TW for Panic Attacks, please read with caution!! Thank u for reading, babes! </b></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Gigi and Crystal fought, both women regretted it when the door slammed shut between them.</p><p>"If you won't fucking listen, I will just go then! I'm not gonna sit here and hear this--this, nonsense!" Gigi had hollered, yanking the front door open. Crystal felt like she was going to pop a blood vessel. "I can't believe you don't trust me, Crystal! Seriously, do you hear yourself?"</p><p>Crystal had chewed her lip all afternoon, and now bit into it hard enough to taste copper. "What am I supposed to think, Gigi? You texted Nicky a goddamn nude! How can I not be--"</p><p>"It was lingerie, Crystal! For the last fucking time!" Gigi shrieked, her face red and splotchy. Crystal had never seen her like this, she was screaming like a child. It only made Crystal more pissed that she was acting like a brat. "And need I remind you for the hundreth time, I was asking for her opinion so I could wear it...<i>for you!</i>"</p><p>"Stop screaming, Gigi! Jesus Christ, I am right in front of you!" Crystal snapped, embarassed that Gigi still had the door open while they argued. "I don't think it is odd of me to be mad that you texted your past room mate a naked photo of yourself. Do you see what you do with your current room mate? <i>We fuck!</i>" Crystal jabbed. Gigi's eyes looked fiercely sharp, her lips already curled as she prepared a bite back.</p><p>"Well, you sure are fucking me over now, aren't you?" Gigi hissed. Crystal groaned.</p><p>"Gigi, stop being like this! Just, wh-why don't you understand that I'm upset?" Crystal felt herself pleading, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to be the one to bend. "Are you too fucking dumb to get that you hurt me?"</p><p>Gigi reeled back, her face suddenly like stone. Crystal felt good to have struck a nerve, but the feeling slid away when Gigi shook her head, a tear quickly shooting down her cheek. Crystal swallowed thickly.</p><p>Gigi sniffed sharply, and snapped her purse strap over her shoulder, which seemed to suddenly appear. "I can't believe you just--"</p><p>"Believe it, princess."</p><p>Gigi clicked her mouth shut, her face a furious pink. With that, Gigi slammed the door, and Crystal was alone in their apartment.</p><p>Crystal felt a head ache coming on from the yelling. She chewed on her torn-up lip, staring sourly at the key hanger that had just fallen off the wall with Gigi's thunderous door slam.</p><p>Her angry face fell when she stared at the wall hanging; Crystal's house key and the mail key strewn over the floor. The key holder itself was a cheap thing Crystal brought from her previous apartment, but it had a tiny frame in it which previously housed a "Live Laugh Love" motif.</p><p>The thing was hideously kitschy, so Crystal had removed the paper and inserted a photo of herself and Gigi. It was from a day on campus where they had precious overlapped time. Crystal had taken the selfie, leaning into Gigi as she smiled brightly around a green Starbucks straw. The sun was bright, catching the tiny white eyelashes under Gigi's creased eyes.</p><p>Crystal's firey, pissed off mood dissolved when she realized Gigi was gone. This was an evening they wouldn't spend together.</p><p>Crysyal slid to her knees to cradle the key holder, noticing a small chip in the crappy painted board. Crystal bit her lip, and suddenly saw shapes instead of a clear vision in front of her.</p><p>Globby tears streamed down her cheeks, and she sat back on her feet with a tiny whimper. Her chipped purple nails grazed over the photo, circling Gigi's smiling face with her finger.</p><p>She knew she should trust Gigi. But she never met Nicky. Nicky was a goddess on Instagram and Facebook from what she'd seen, and had a good heart to boot. So, how could Crystal not have been hurt when she glanced at Gigi on her phone, a tiny smirk on her lips as she shot the photo to her old room mate?</p><p>How could she not feel a little insecure that Gigi was texting Nicky such things? </p><p>Crystal was under the impression that Nicky was bisexual, so her very beautiful girlfriend sending her a full-length photo of herself posing in a navy blue panty set was--upsetting. The fact that Gigi wouldn't just fucking apologize was what made Crystal most agitated.<br/>
Yet, after everything, Crystal was sorry. She wanted an apology, but she had one to give as well.<br/>
She made Gigi...sad. Gigi had made her aggravated and Crystal decided to throw her feelings into her face. But now, she just missed Gigi and wanted her back home.</p><p>--</p><p>Gigi burst out in tears the moment she reached her car. She rattled her keys in her hands and tried to get the car started as quickly as possible. She didn't want Crystal to come chase her down--she was too pissed and hurt right now.</p><p>Gigi gasped out wetly, pulling the car out of the apartment parking lot. She felt her cheeks cooling with tears, and they didn't seem to be stopping. Gigi wasn't really sure where she was going, she just needed to get away.</p><p>Could she go to Jaida's? Maybe not. Jaida was a long time friend to Crystal, so it felt wrong to go to her about her problems with her.</p><p>Maybe Gigi could visit Jan, another girl taking design courses with her. Jan was a peppy student who was leaning more towards costume design for theatre. But fuck--it was Friday, she was probably with her girlfriend.</p><p>Gigi puttered around town in her car, finally pulling into a near empty grocery store parking lot. Once Gigi cut the engine, her soft weeping came back in full force as she leaned against her steering wheel and cried.</p><p>She knew why Crystal was mad. She got it. She was kind of embarassed that she first acted nonchalant like Crystal was being the ridiculous one. That wasn't fair. But now, it had gone on so far that she couldn't grovel now.</p><p>Fuck, she fucked it up. What if Crystal didn't want to be with her anymore? Gigi sobbed painfully, her chest pinched. She couldn't bear the thought not being with Crystal. She was Gigi's home.</p><p>Gigi stared at the setting sun with tired, tear-drenched eyes. She wanted to talk to someone, but the person she most wanted was at her apartment, pissed off at her.</p><p>Gigi startled when she recieved a text; suddenly cutting out her barely-heard despressing playlist. Before she could turn her eyes away, she saw Crystal's name at the top, garnished with sparkly heart emojis.</p><p>Gigi whimpered quietly, opening the message with shaking hands.</p><p>
  <b>"Are you coming home tonight? I just want to know you are safe. Please."</b>
</p><p>Gigi's heart twisted all over again. She tossed her phone aside and gasped for air, feeling a new, darker sadness prick at her heart. Breathing suddenly felt hard, like gasping through a wet towel. She'd never had a panic attack as far as she knew, but maybe that was happening now? She didn't want to deal with it, especially alone outside of a supermarket.</p><p>Gigi didn't want to answer the text, still pissed at Crystal's last jabs, aiming towards her intelligence and spoiled nature. They were low blows, but Gigi felt a little deserving of the harsh words now. At least, she felt like shit for treating Crystal even worse.</p><p>What a mess. She just wanted Crystal. But she felt like she wasn't allowed to want her right now.</p><p>Crystal was calling her phone. Gigi felt her throat tighten as she stared at the caller ID ringing, ringing, ringing. She stared at Crystal's ID photo--she had a huge purple-lipped smile and her eyes were crossed adorably.</p><p>Gigi was such an idiot.</p><p>She let it ring as the tight, sharp feeling clutched her heart and lungs harder, and tears pooled in her eyes once more.</p><p>--</p><p>"Fuck, Jaida! She won't pick up. I-I'm freaking out. Do I need to--am I over reacting?" Crystal ranted into her phone, clutching it tightly as Jaida made soft, sympathetic noises.</p><p>"Listen for that busy signal, Crys. Maybe she was driving and couldn't pick up."</p><p>"I know, I know!" Crystal sighed, hearing how hopelessly whiny she was--but she was scared. She didn't think Gigi was doing anything dumb, she just didn't like not knowing where she was. "Fuck. Maybe I should drive around and see if I can find her car."</p><p>"Does she have a key? Don't lock the poor girl out. That will freak her out even more." Jaida warned. Crystal swallowed.</p><p>"Her key isn't here. And she knows where the spare is. Hide-A-Key and all."</p><p>"How domestic of you." Jaida said fondly. "I don't know if she wants to be chased, but she's your girl. You know her best."</p><p>Crystal nodded over the silent line, and thanked Jaida and said goodbye. She let out a watery sigh, her grief shuddering in her lungs. Crystal let her huge rhinestoned boots carry her to the door--she was going to find Gigi, if she wasn't going to at least text her back, she had cause for concern.</p><p>As if hearing her thoughts, her phone began vibrating in her pocket. "Fuck!" Crystal whispered, pulling it out to see Gigi's beautiful, digital face stare back at her. She was calling.</p><p>"Hello? Gigi? Baby, are you okay?" Crystal fired off quickly, but froze when she heard Gigi's soft weeping.</p><p>"I think I need you t-to come get me, Crystal."</p><p>--</p><p>It was extremely hard for Crystal to obey the traffic laws as she sped to the grocery store where Gigi had said she was.</p><p>Gigi had tearfully said she thought she might be having a panic attack, but she'd never had one so maybe it was a heart attack? A stroke? Either way, she cried so hard into Crystal's ear that it broke her heart completely, and the earlier fight they'd had eas completely put aside.</p><p>Crystal cursed under her breath as she ran a red light, several cars blaring their horns at her. Her old, beat-down vehicle was definitely not made for this.</p><p>Crystal's heart was thundering when she pealed into the parking lot, immediately spotting Gigi's tiny silver car on the outskirts of it. The light was fading, everything bathed in a golden-orange sunshine. </p><p>Crystal made a punched sound as she tried to leave her car before unbuckling her seat belt, and darted out of her car barely after turning it off.</p><p>"Gigi!" Crystal called out, already seeing Gigi with her front door open, her feet on the pavement. The taller girl's head was hanging over her knees, her hair covering her face completely. Crystal could already see how tightly her hands were balled together. "Geege!" Crystal called again, now in arm's reach of her.</p><p>She was hesitant to touch her, which hurt her heart. She could see Gigi's shoulders trembling.</p><p>"Crystal?" Gigi rasped, looking up from beneath her long, dark hair. Her eyes were tired, wet, and red-rimmed. "You came."</p><p>That statement opened the floodgates for Crystal. Her heart stuttered at the thought of Gigi suffering alone in this parking lot.</p><p>"Of course I came! Of course, <i>of course</i> I did." Crystal gasped out, leaning in to cradle Gigi. It was an awkward position as Gigi was halfway out her car, but Crystal paid no mind to her scraped knees on the pavement.</p><p>She squeezed Gigi gently, feeling arms wind around her like vines seeking sunlight. Crystal buried her face into Gigi's neck and listened to her choked breathing and remembered why she was called here.</p><p>"Shh, Gigi, it's okay. Try to match my breathing." Crystal urged, fanning a palm on her back. Gigi made a soft noise.</p><p>"It hurts."</p><p>"I know, my brother used to get these attacks when he was young. I've got you, sweetie. Try to match me." Crystal still pushed, feeling Gigi's fingers dig into her back a bit.</p><p>"I-is this a panic attack?" Gigi said shakily. Crystal shushed her to maintain her breathing.</p><p>"It feels like it. They usually happen in...stressful situations." Crystal said softly. Gigi didn't respond, and instead used the breathing exercises Crystal was showing her.</p><p>After a while, only their even breathing could be heard. Crystal still had her chin hooked over Gigi's shoulder, staring at her strewn-apart purse on the passenger seat.</p><p>"I was scared that maybe you got sick of me. I'm such a bitch." Gigi said quietly, her fingertips fiddling with a seam on Crystal's back. "I couldn't....bear to think that I fucked it all up."</p><p>Crystal finally pulled away, sitting back on her heels but her hands a gentle pressure on Gigi's thighs. She immediately put her hands over Crystal's, as if she would pull away completely.</p><p>Gigi looked beautiful. She always did. Crystal had never looked at her without becoming nearly speechless. Gigi's long hair swayed in the soft breeze, and the dying gold sunlight made her eyes look otherworldy. The reflection of tears made them twinkle sadly. She was like a painting of some far off, tragic fairy tale.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Crystal. I'm so sorry. I betrayed your trust and made you f-feel bad for...feeling bad. I made you feel horrible." Gigi paused as a tear flew down her cheek, and she gathered her thoughts. "I was being so unfair, and you've only ever been perfect to me. I owe you everything. And I treated you horribly."</p><p>Crystal was ready to put the fight behind them the moment that Gigi left the apartment. But she listened carefully to what Gigi needed to say. Gigi rubbed a hand over her face, her lip quivering anew.</p><p>"I'm so fucking sorry, Crystal. I never want to make you feel bad, ever." Gigi wept, her face tilting into her elbow. Crystal gasped softly and cradled Gigi's face, waiting for her to blink her tears away at her.</p><p>"Oh, Geege. I accept your apology. I'm so sorry too. I love you so much and I hate that you are hurt right now. We just need to...talk better about how we honestly feel. Communicate. And we'll be golden, sweetie." Crystal moved closer with each sentence, until her nose brushed against Gigi's. The taller girl sniffled and seemed to be silent, her breath held.</p><p>Gigi moved slowly to kiss Crystal's lips, her mouth salty with tears. She moved liked she expected Crystal to push her away, her breathing still heavy and jagged. Crystal was sure to let her know she was forgiven by cupping her face and pressing their mouths together tenderly and firmly. Gigi made a small relieved whine, and Crystal ran a hand down her spine, hoping it was comforting.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Gigi blurted again, her eyes wide and still unsure. Crystal pressed a kiss to her temple and scratched at Gigi's scalp gently.</p><p>"I forgive you, Sweet Geege. Do you forgive me?"</p><p>"Yes." Gigi whispered quickly, a smile spreading on her lips slowly, brightly, brilliantly. "Can you take me home?"</p><p>Crystal nodded and pulled Gigi from the driver's seat. They opted to drive Gigi's car home and retrieve Crystal's mess of a vehicle in the morning. Crystal joked that if someone stole her car, they'd be doing her a favor.</p><p>Crystal pulled them into the apartment complex, the sun nearly gone now, leaving a brilliant orange sky behind. Gigi hummed quietly, clearly tired and relieved that things were solved between them. Crystal reached for her hand, resting their clasped fingers on Gigi's thigh.</p><p>"You okay?" She asked. Gigi wiped at her eyes again and nodded. </p><p>"Yeah. I just. I'm glad, but still feel bad. I don't know how you could forgive me, really." Gigi shrugged, chewing her lip.</p><p>Crystal sighed gently, collecting her thoughts. "I know you aren't into Nicky. Are you into her?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>"See? We had an arguement, Gigi. I was jealous, you were defensive. We are human. And one more thing to remember." Crystal held up a finger with a smile, holding the pose until Gigi giggled.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"I love you dearly."</p><p>Gigi blushed, her brain seemingly shut off as she blinked cartoonishly, almost. "I l-love you too."</p><p>Crystal leaned over the middle console and pressed a kiss to her mouth chastely.</p><p>"Let's go inside." </p><p>It felt so good to walk back into their apartment, as if they never left on their own. With hands clasped and soft smiles and tear-rubbed cheeks, they were home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crystal and Gigi's first kiss was a week ago, and Gigi silently yearns for Crystal's touch even more than before.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p><b>WARNING</b> This is indeed, smutty smut smut! If that makes you uncomfy, please skip this update :) also a bit of a time jump backwards, this should techically be Chapter 2 in the time line of things. Oop! Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Crystal and Gigi had first kissed, and Gigi still felt like a baby deer on ice when it came to navigating their new relationship. Crystal seemed to not have changed a bit, still her sweet, friendly self. Sometimes she kissed Gigi just before heading off to a school work-meeting or night class.</p>
<p>Gigi would be left blinking at the doorway, willing her heartbeat to calm down.</p>
<p>Gigi felt like she had to say something. The two had literally become naked bosom buddies in bed a week ago. Crystal's piercings were still healing, but Gigi hadn't seen them since that night.</p>
<p>Maybe Crystal didn't want her as seriously as Gigi wanted her. Crystal seemed like the type who wouldn't want to be tied down, which hurt Gigi a little. As selfish as it was, she wanted Crystal. All to herself.</p>
<p>Gigi mulled these thoughts over one weekend evening, watching with intent eyes as Crystal sat cross-legged on the living room carpet. She sucked her pen and let out a trail of smoke between her peachy, bee-stung lips. Gigi felt her fingers tighten around her magazine she'd been flipping through.</p>
<p>"Do you think the neighbors can smell this?" Crystal inquired, fiddling with her pen. "I don't want us to get kicked out but I also...wanna get high as fuck."</p>
<p>Gigi chuckled. "I can barely smell it, Crys, it's just a pen. I think it's making you paranoid." Gigi pursed her lips over a smile.  "You are truly the image of what conservative parents fear. Liberal arts nightmare."</p>
<p>"True. I mean, I am a weed-smoking lesbian. Can't get much scarier than that." Crystal sighed and stood, stretching as her vertebrae popped.</p>
<p>She raised her arms, her fingertips grazing the ugly popcorn ceiling. But that's not where Gigi's eyes fell.</p>
<p>Crystal's little yellow tank top rose up to expose her tummy, all smooth tan skin and a tiny green emerald in her belly button. Gigi had seen that particular piercing before, but not as often as the pair slightly above it.</p>
<p>Gigi could see Crystal's muscles moving as she stretched, her back rippling deliciously. Gigi could tell that Crystal was strong--she had shapely thighs and a firm butt. She was gorgeous.</p>
<p>Crystal hummed and rubbed the back of her neck, sipping on her pen once again. "Man, my neck hurts." She whined.</p>
<p>"Maybe it is because you sit on the floor when we have a perfectly good couch right there." Gigi mused from her perch on the adjacent love seat.</p>
<p>When Gigi looked up at Crystal, her eyes had changed. They looked half-lit, and smouldering. The deep warm brown of her irises seemed to dance with auburn fire.</p>
<p>"I just saw you checking me out, Miss Gigi." Crystal said airily. Gigi flushed.</p>
<p>"You know how I feel about...your body, Crystal." Gigi managed, already wincing at how creepy it sounded. But it seemed Crystal didn't think so.</p>
<p>Gigi found her magazine being plucked from her hands, and then thighs straddling her. She instantly felt blood rush to her face. "I, uhm." </p>
<p>"Is this okay?" Crystal purred, lowering herself carefully so her crotch nearly sat on Gigi's thigh. The taller girl was nearly combusting.</p>
<p>Yes, Gigi had seen Crystal topless but that was all. And she did savor every quick kiss they'd shared since, but she had to admit, that one evening of making out all evening was hard to beat.</p>
<p>"I, yes. Uhm. It's--hrnn." Gigi tapered off as Crystal kissed her neck, nosing at her jaw and breathing into her ear. She gently nibbled on Gigi's ear lobe, causing her to let out some undignified whines.</p>
<p>"I've been thinking about our little rendevouz...are you ready for part two?" Crystal whispered, her fingers brushing between Gigi's legs. It was all too much.<br/>
"I'm--I've never...you know. With. You know." Gigi managed to choke out, referring to her sexual experience with women. Crystal leaned back a bit, her eyes bright.</p>
<p>"Do you want to?"</p>
<p>The question was soft, tender, and not quite like the sultry show Crystal had just conveyed. A breath whooshed from Gigi's lungs.</p>
<p>"So badly."</p>
<p>Crystal smiled at that, her grin bright and her cheeks pink with pleasure. "Okay."</p>
<p>"Okay." Gigi breathed, and Crystal kissed her once again, and it felt perfect.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Crystal led Gigi to her bedroom, kissing her softly all the way. She pressed her against the wall and door jamb multiple times, before Gigi giggled and grabbed a handful of Crystal's shirt. "Shall we?"</p>
<p>Crystal hopped over to Gigi as she lounged on the bed, ruffling her hair sexily. She was trying to look like she knew what she was doing, but truthfully, Crystal kissed out all the cool she had in her. She could hear her breathing come out in short pants as Crystal leaned over her, kissing her languidly.</p>
<p>"Mmnnn..." Crystal moaned, her hand resting on Gigi's hip. Gigi was finding it hard to retaliate, her head falling backwards as Crystal kissed what she could reach.<br/>
"You okay, pretty girl?" Crystal chuckled, lazily mouthing at Gigi's neck. She liked that Crystal acted like they had all night (they truthfully did) and was taking her time.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Just kind of nervous." Gigi laughed weakly.<br/>
"Tell me why." Crystal urged, her eyes soft. "<i>Ain't nothing but a heart ache.</i>" </p>
<p>"I've changed my mind. We aren't having sex after you just sang Backstreet Boys to me in bed." Gigi laughed heartily, thankful for the break in the heavy mood. She playfully pushed the shorter girl's shoulder until Crystal squeezed her body to her own with a smile.</p>
<p>"Sorry, shoulda gone with Spice Girls." Crystal murmured.</p>
<p>"Clearly."</p>
<p>"Mmhn. Can I take these off?" Crystal asked, gesturing to her barely-there tank top and Gigi's shirt. Gigi nodded, unfazed by this as they'd been here before.</p>
<p>"Hello, old friends." Crystal sighed, causing Gigi to flush and scoff as the shorter girl pressed her face to the pale chest before her. Gigi supposed she couldn't talk, as her own hands went to Crystal's chest immediately.</p>
<p>"Can I touch?" Gigi ventured.</p>
<p>"Yeah, just be gentle, they still are a little sore if they get roughed up too bad." Gigi arched an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"You know from experience, Miss Methyd?"</p>
<p>Crystal pouted. "Can you please just fondle my tits already? I've been waiting all week for them to be...fondle-able."</p>
<p>Gigi laughed again and brushed her hands against Crystal's breasts. It got suddenly quiet as the taller girl ran her hands around and under, able to feel Crystal's heart beat if she pressed hard enough.</p>
<p>Crystal's eyes looked clouded, her eyebrows knitting together. "Geege."</p>
<p>"You are so...beautiful, Crystal. I've never met anyone like you." Gigi found herself saying. "And I never will again. You're the most amazing girl I've ever known."</p>
<p>Crystal's eyes were wide then, and her lips moved like she was trying to say something.</p>
<p>In the end, she just cradled Gigi to herself and kissed her desperately. Gigi arched at the touch and pleasurable pressure, squirming in Crystal's grip deliciously.</p>
<p>Crystal shimmied her own shorts off, and Gigi could feel where the apex between her legs brushed on her bare thigh. She shuddered knowing Crystal was totally nude; she could feel her.</p>
<p>Before Gigi could think to do so herself, Crystal's fingers slipped under her own waistband, rubbing her knuckles against the delicate skin there. "T-take them off. Please." Gigi managed.</p>
<p>Crystal obeyed, and then they were staring at eachother with wide eyes, Crystal having leant back to get the shorts off properly.</p>
<p>"You're shaking." Crystal said softly, her hand cupping her face whilst Gigi blushed. She always shook when attention was on her, but right now it was just more apparently and more new.</p>
<p>Crystal didn't wait for a response. When her fingers brushed against the slickness between Gigi's legs, she nearly came right there.</p>
<p>"Oh." Gigi gasped, as the gentle pressure of Crystal's hand ran along the edge of her. It was <i>a lot</i>.</p>
<p>Crystal was staring at her with an intensity that Gigi hadn't really seen before, her eyes bright in the darkening room as the sun touched the hills outside.</p>
<p>Gigi felt Crystal slip a finger inside her, a familiar weight already curling under her belly. Crystal's mouth hung open slightly as her eyes flicked from Gigi's face to where they were connected.</p>
<p>"Crystal." Gigi whimpered, not really sure what to say. She felt her eyes watering.</p>
<p>"How does it feel? Tell me, sweetheart." Crystal's voice was hoarse, and a bit strangled. Gigi shuddered pleasantly at the name; Crystal's added fingers moving slow and deep. Gigi heard her heart thundering in her ears.</p>
<p>"It feels <i>so good.</i> I love having you in me, t-touching me." Gigi let her eyes slide closed and babbled. She felt her hips cant upward as if on reflex.</p>
<p>"Can I try something?" Crystal asked. Gigi nodded, yes, yes. Whatever Crystal wanted, <i>yes</i>.</p>
<p>When she slithered down Gigi's body and pressed a kiss to her where her fingers were, Gigi nearly squealed.</p>
<p>"Shhh, I've got you." Crystal soothed, a hand steadying Gigi's pelvis. Gigi's breathing was very keyed up; jagged and gasping as she tried to calm herself down.</p>
<p>"Sorry." Gigi blurted, squirming as Crystal sucked on her sensitive flesh.</p>
<p>"Don't be. Please. You sound like...everything I imagined." Crystal mused quietly, speaking so closely that Gigi could feel puffs of breath on her.</p>
<p>Crystal kissed and touched her until Gigi felt like her bones were made of sand. She squirmed as sweat settled between her breasts, and pleasure began to built more and more.</p>
<p>"Crystal--I'm. Ah-uhm..."</p>
<p>"Close?"</p>
<p>"M-mhmm." Gigi wiped at her wet eyes, her heart out of control. "I-I wanna kiss you when--when I, <i>ah--"</i></p>
<p>Crystal surged up, her hand replacing her mouth immediately. Crystal kissed into Gigi's mouth hotly, and whispered into her ear desperately. "You are so beautiful, Gigi. Holy fuck, I can't believe I get to touch you. And h-hold you. Will you come for me, baby?" Then, Gigi tipped over almost immediately.</p>
<p>Feeling Crystal's hand in her hair, the other in her, and the girl's breasts on her own nearly made her eyes cross. Gigi let out a deep moan that was too surprising for her to stifle, but Crystal swallowed it up as she kissed her hungrily. </p>
<p>Crystal was shuddering above her. Gigi faintly realized that she felt slickness on her thigh, and found that she'd rutted on her limb to completion. Gigi felt herself pulse at the thought, and at Crystal's whines as she came.</p>
<p>"Fuck." Crystal hissed, blinking before pulling away to look at Gigi. Her hand petted Gigi's sweat-damped locks shakily. "Gigi."</p>
<p>"Th-the one and only." Gigi whispered, smiling at how hoarse her voice was. Her throat felt dry as she stared at Crystal.</p>
<p>A faint sheen of sweat was over her lip, which were shiny and bitten. Her cheeks were flush, and her eyes glittered like her body wasn't absolutely exhausted.</p>
<p>"Will you kiss me again?" Gigi mused, her hand cupping Crystal's hip. Gigi didn't think that she would be this taken with Crystal after this experience; yes, she had a crush before--but now Gigi felt like she would die for Crystal.</p>
<p>"Always." Crystal smiled, kissing her languidly with a hand cupping her jaw firmly. The hands that raked up and down Gigi's body felt good, felt right.</p>
<p>Crystal broke away for air, only to collect Gigi's hand in hers. She pressed a kiss to the back of her palm, and Gigi felt her heart beating anew.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Crystal." Gigi said softly, her free hand finding the other girl's curls.</p>
<p>"For what?" Crystal's eyes were glassy with some emotion. Her blue eyeshadow was smeared, and glitter freckled her face and even her shoulders. Her chest fell and rose, her caramel skin shimmering with sex. Gigi was mesmerized.</p>
<p>"For...that. For everything." Gigi tried to explain, turning to look at the wall. She was never very good at words. "For you."</p>
<p>Crystal made a soft noise and curled into Gigi, her arm hooking around her and spooning her comfortably. The warmth instantly made Gigi sleepy.</p>
<p>"You don't need to thank me, you know. You were amazing." Crystal puncuated this with a wet kiss to Gigi's collarbone because it was all she could reach. "I feel like the luckiest girl alive. I don't think anyone is happier than me right now." Crystal's smile was nearly audible and she snuggled into Gigi, who still trembled faintly from the ordeal. Crystal ran a hand soothingly over the delicate skin of her inner elbow.</p>
<p>"I think there may be one other person as happy as you. And that might be me." Gigi said softly, but jolted when Crystal let out a peal of laughter.</p>
<p>"That was cheesy, Geege."</p>
<p>"It's the truth!" Gigi blushed but turned to Crystal anyway, a smile already erupting on her face. Crystal grinned back, until Gigi laid a soft hand into her full curls.</p>
<p>Both of their eyes softened, and Gigi let herself just stare at Crystal, and she to her. </p>
<p>Gigi was in so, so deep with this girl. This beautiful, infectiously sweet, perfect girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Her Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crystal convinces Gigi to attend a house party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal loved parties.</p><p>Work parties, holiday parties, club parties, bar parties, patio parties. Especially house parties.</p><p>And college had a lot of house parties.</p><p>But Gigi didn't like parties as much, unfortunately. She much preferred a quiet evening of doodling in her design book or cuddling with Crystal. Crystal often teased her for becoming an elderly woman at the tender age of 21.</p><p>"Please, Gigi? This party will be so fun. I even have Jaida offering to be DD!" Crystal whined, on her literal knees in front of Gigi. Her hands splayed over Gigi's thighs, her head of curls pressing to the love seat cushions where Gigi was perched. "Please? I don't wanna go without you. And I <i>really</i> wanna go."</p><p>Gigi sighed fondly, her hand burying itself into her girlfriend's hair. Her dark roots were growing out so only bits of orangey-red clung to the ends. Crystal could pull off any color combo, though, Gigi was sure.</p><p>"You know I'm not a big drinker, baby. I am the biggest lightweight on earth."</p><p>"We can dance though! Please?"</p><p>"I also only white-girl dance. I look like a mannequin with a pole up my ass."</p><p>"Gigi! No one cares if you can't dance. I will dance with you all night anyway. You don't have to worry about looking silly." Crystal turned to look at Gigi, her face smooshed against her pale thigh. She jutted out her lower lip and whined like a puppy. "Pwetty pwease?"</p><p>"You're lucky you are the cutest girl ever." Gigi tried to say coldly, but her smile and pink cheeks betrayed her. Crystal beamed and hopped onto the love seat, half of her butt on Gigi since it was a tight fit.</p><p>"Yay! Oh my gosh, I am so excited! It's gonna be so fun, Gigi. I swear!"</p><p>Gigi hummed and pressed a kiss to her hyper girlfriend's lips, stroking her cheek fondly. "I better figure out what I'm gonna wear, then."</p><p>--</p><p>Crystal had to pick her jaw up off the floor when Gigi stepped out of her bedroom at around 9 p.m. </p><p>Gigi really was the most beautiful girl Crystal had ever met, and she still had to pinch herself knowing that they were together.</p><p>Gigi's hair hung around her face in dark waves, and she sported a tight emerald mini dress with a black and white ascot around her throat. She looked like she'd stepped out of a vintage magazine with her long, pale legs.</p><p>When Crystal managed to look her in the eye, Gigi was blushing prettily and biting her lip. "You look so hot, Crys."</p><p>Crystal looked down at her black jean shorts and distressed tee tucked into them, topped with her favorite jacket. It was lovingly adorned with every button and patch known to man. Crystal felt a little underdressed in comparison to Gigi.</p><p>"It's very 70's punk rock. I love it." Gigi went on, pulling at Crystal's jacket until she stumbled over her rhinestoned boots and into her arms. Crystal laughed in surpise, but flushed when Gigi pressed a kiss to her curls warmly.</p><p>"Thanks, Geege. You, you--you look stunning."</p><p>Gigi shrugged and wrinkled her nose, grabbing her purse. "Thank you, honey. Shall we go?"</p><p>Crystal bounced on the soles of her feet. "Definitely!"</p><p>--<br/>
The night was going well, and Crystal's belly was full of sparkling alcohol and her head full of Gigi's laughter.<br/>
Gigi threw her head back at a joke someone said, one hand holding a seltzer and the other hand in the back pocket of Crystal's shorts.</p><p>Crystal and Gigi were joined by Jaida, Heidi, Jackie and Jan. Jaida was a fixture in Crystal's life as one of her closest friends, and Heidi was her sorority sister. Heidi was younger than them all, but was the sweetest and perhaps funniest of them all.</p><p>Jan was Gigi's classmate in the design program, and Jackie her long-time best friend and girlfriend, all at once.</p><p>The night had been full of drinking and dancing (Jackie took the title of dorkiest dancer from Gigi, but did so with such gusto and happiness that it was a joy to watch), and Crystal was so glad to have convinced Gigi to come.</p><p>"I'm gonna go grab another drink. Do you need anything, babe?" Gigi asked Crystal, her cheeks pink and smile unwavering. Crystal wanted to kiss her for hours.</p><p>"I'm still working on this one, I'm alright." Crystal stole a quick kiss and Gigi was off, just after a discreet cheek squeeze to Crystal's backside. Crystal felt love struck.</p><p>"You look like that girl hung the moon, Crys!" Heidi snickered into her hand. Crystal giggled too. </p><p>"You mean she didn't? Then who did?" She acted scandalized as the group chuckled around their drinks.</p><p>--</p><p>Many, many minutes ticked by and Gigi hadn't yet returned. Jan and Jackie had taken to the dance floor, and Heidi went off to speak to a cute classmate she'd recognized.</p><p>Jaida squinted over the crowd towards the kitchen. "I think I see her over there? Wait no, that's someone else."</p><p>"Uhm, I'm gonna go see if she got lost. I wouldn't put it past her, she is pretty drunk." Crystal laughed nervously. Surely Gigi was fine, but the walk to the kitchen was short and Crystal hadn't seen her back in perhaps a half hour now. </p><p>Jaidia waved her off and went to find Heidi, and Crystal finished her mixed drink and was on her mission.</p><p>It didn't take long for her to spot the bright green of Gigi's dress, tucked into a dimly lit hallway adjacent to the kitchen.</p><p>When Crystal saw Gigi's face, her heart twisted in a way she hadn't really felt before.</p><p>Gigi was staring at a boy, her face still as stone and void of emotion. Her arms were crossed tightly, hugging herself as an unopened can dangled from her fingers.</p><p>The boy was weirdly close, one arm caging Gigi as it pressed against the wall beside her head.</p><p>He unfolded his other hand to touch Gigi's hip, and her eyes seemed to glaze over, like she was checking out.</p><p>"Hey!" Crystal barked suddenly. Gigi and the boy both whipped their heads to her. Crystal didn't miss the way Gigi's eyes lit up and her lips pulled into a smirk, as if to say <i>this boy fucked up.</i></p><p>Crystal strode up and grabbed the boy's arm and ripped it off Gigi. "Who the hell are you? And why is your hand on my girlfriend?"</p><p>The boy looked shocked, stepping back to assess the short, fuming girl before him. "<i>Hello?</i> Anyone home?" Crystal snapped. She was usually the sweetest person to anyone, especially stranger--but <i>no one</i> had touched Gigi this way in front of her. </p><p>"I'm Derek; Gigi and I dated our freshman year. Who are you?" He rumbled. Crystal was a little ruffled that he even asked, but Gigi cut in first.</p><p>"This is Crystal. My <i>girlfriend</i>. I mentioned her all of 45 times."</p><p>"I thought you meant a friend, who is a girl." He said slowly. Gigi looked pissed and exasperated.</p><p>"I told you, I came out!"</p><p>Derek scoffed. "Geege, it's probably just a phase. You're too hot to be gay."</p><p>Crystal saw red.</p><p>She pushed between them, standing right in front of Gigi. She could feel Gigi pressing against her back, her thin hands wrapped around Crystal's shoulders in support.</p><p>"Back the fuck up, bro. She isn't interested in your little-ass dick, okay? I know what you're doing." Crystal snipped. Derek's brow furrowed, and a flare of worry sparked in Gigi.</p><p>"You sure have a lot of balls for a lesbo."</p><p>Crystal was still, as was Gigi. Neither girl moved for several beats, and Gigi couldn't see Crystal's expression. She assumed it looked furious, though.</p><p>"More than <i>you,</i> I assume." Crystal hissed. "Excuse us."</p><p>Derek let them go, glaring at Crystal scathingly. Gigi cast her eyes away from Derek as they squeezed past him and hustled to the nearest empty space on the wall.</p><p>"Crys, I'm so sorry."</p><p>Crystal raised her eyebrow, squeezing her hand comfortingly. "You're sorry? For getting hit on by some skeeze? You did nothing wrong, Geege."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Are you okay?" Crystal pressed, trying to meet Gigi's downward eyes. "Do you want to get going?"</p><p>"Would you hate me if I said yes? I don't want to see Derek again." Gigi rubbed her own arm and spoke so softly that Crystal had to strain to hear. </p><p>"I think I'm ready for home, too. Let me text Jaida that we need that ride now." Crystal said, pulling out her phone. Gigi felt warm as Crystal pressed their sides together magnetically as she typed the text.</p><p>"She said she'll be ready in five minutes." Crystal notified, pocketing her phone. Gigi felt her heart swell as Crystal smiled at her, being caught staring. Gigi's eyes were dreamy, and perhaps a bit tired.</p><p>"Have I mentioned how hot it was that you told Derek off? You are truly my hero."</p><p>"Ugh, what an asshole. I don't think he has two brain cells to rub together to spark a thought." Crystal groaned. Gigi sucked on her teeth with a pensive smack.</p><p>"Yeah, he wasn't a particularly good partner." Gigi mused. Crystal grimaced.</p><p>"I'm sorry, baby."</p><p>Gigi's eyes brightened, a small smile on her lips. "Don't be. I'm with you now. I would date all those assholes again if it meant I get to end up with you."</p><p>Crystal felt her throat tighten, and her eyes sting. "Damn, Gigi. You can't just say stuff like that and expect me not to cry."</p><p>Gigi chuckled and pulled Crystal into a tender hug, the two of them swaying, although it didn't fit the heavy beat of the rap song currently playing. </p><p>Crystal wound her arms around Gigi tightly and let her eyes close. She could feel where her soft hair lay on her cheek, and smell the sweet floral perfume on her neck. </p><p>Gigi was quickly becoming Crystal's world. She was all she ever thought about. She cringed at the thought of someone like Derek getting to hold her and touch her as Crystal did. He didn't deserve to even look at her.</p><p>Crystal hooked her chin over Gigi's shoulder, the two of them shuffling in a hug that could be called dancing to some. Crystal's chest was warm with alcohol, but her heart burned even hotter. It was lovely.</p><p>"You finally got me to dance." Gigi whispered. Crystal giggled and cupped the back of her head and pressed a kiss to Gigi's cheek, but couldn't think of much else to do. All she could get out past her lips was:</p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Crystal, time moves like quicksand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okayyy so this is very unlike previous chapters....and I am sure you will see why! Preface--IT'LL ALL BE OKAY AND ENDS FINE I SWEAR</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Warning: Brief mentions of blood</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I typed this up in one sitting--I know everyone is having a less than ideal year, so it felt sort of good to write something a littleeee less floofy. I've also been having hella weird dreams lately?? Anyway! I hope you enjoy the ride!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Crystal? Shouldn't you be gone by now?"</p>
<p>Crystal jolted awake in bed, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She sat up with a gasp, looking with wide eyes at her clock.</p>
<p>"Shit! Yeah, I shoulda been gone ten minutes ago!" Crystal cried, tossing the comforter off her bed and kicking frantically.</p>
<p>Gigi was sitting at her vanity, a brush poised in her hand and her eyes wide. She was clearly dressed and ready for class, and Crystal assumed she'd seen the bright pink sticky note on the mirror. "9 AM MEETING WITH CLASS ADVISOR ON TUESDAY". </p>
<p>Crystal was pissed at herself for sleeping through her alarm. She'd barely mentioned it to Gigi, so it made sense that she hadn't waken her up sooner.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry babe! Can I help you get ready?" Gigi asked, hovering over Crystal as she rammed her head into a dress she'd worn two days ago. She didn't have time to construct a new look today.</p>
<p>"Uhm, can you get me a hair elastic? Or a hat? I look so greasy, ugh."</p>
<p>Gigi helped Crystal get out the door, and rattled the pill bottle on the vanity. "Do you need these, Crys?"</p>
<p>"Fuck, yeah I do. Those are for my fucked up knee. Every time it gets cold I get achey leg shit, like I'm eighty-two years old or something." Crystal wrapped a scarf around her face three times, trying to mask her unusually make-up-free face.<br/>
"You fall out of a tree once and you sure pay for it."</p>
<p>Gigi smiled and handed her the pills. "Well, you did do it at the ripe age of 21, weirdo." She was referring to a drunken stunt Crystal pulled not that many months ago. Gigi opened the door for them, the biting air stinging Crystal's glove-less hands.</p>
<p>"Oh shush, you sexy lady." </p>
<p>The two girls began running towards campus, hand in hand over the snow. Crystal balked at Gigi's high-heeled boots and insisted that she didn't have to run too. "I could use the exercise." Gigi quipped, looking goddamned ethereal in her mint-green peacoat and cape of inky hair.</p>
<p>Crystal knew that driving to campus would make them both late with it being past 7:00 am. By now, the spots would all be full. All they could do was book it at this point.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Five seconds on the crosswalk!" Crystal called out, her grip tightening on Gigi's hand. She leapt over a snow-mound and raced across the road before the little red hand stopped blinking on the crosswalk.</p>
<p>"Crys! Ouch, my shoe!" Gigi called out, taking her hand from Crystal's. Crystal spun in place, nearly face-planting on the black ice.</p>
<p>"Come on, Gigi! Move that groove thing!" </p>
<p>Gigi was hobbling, a small piece of something in her thin, chill-reddened fingers. Crystal realized it was her shoe heel, having broken off.</p>
<p>"Got it! Let's get--"</p>
<p>"GIGI!"</p>
<p>Time moved like a dream, like a sickening, hellish dream. It was a feeling like quick sand, where all you can do is fight but the fate is already sealed.</p>
<p>Crystal didn't think much about fate though, when she watched a car spin out and hit Gigi Goode in front of her.</p>
<p>The way Gigi's body moved like a ragdoll in the air made Crystal's spine go rigid, and she wanted to puke. She wanted to rewind. She wanted to pause. She wanted anything but this.</p>
<p>"GIGI! Holy fuck!<i> Gigi!"</i></p>
<p>She heard cars honking and people yelling, but all she could see was bright red on Gigi's pretty coat. She couldn't understand what it was for a brief moment, and when she did she wanted to die a little.</p>
<p>"No, oh my god. No, no, no. Fuck, <i>fuck.</i>" Crystal murmured, skidding on her knees beside her girlfriend. Her face was hidden by her long hair, and Crystal's stomach lurched when she saw that her beret had been flung right off her head.</p>
<p>Gigi made a gasping noise that sounded so broken and sharp and jagged, that Crystal let out a startled sob. This was bad. So, so bad.</p>
<p>"U-uhnn..." Gigi moved her head towards Crystal, her fingers twitching. "Cr--Cr--"</p>
<p>"I'm right here, baby. Hey. I'm r-right here." Crystal could barely understand herself through her tears.</p>
<p>Gigi's eyes already looked half-lit, and her face was so pale. Her eyes were pale too, and so were her lips. The only thing that stood out on her face was her blood-red teeth. </p>
<p>"Oh, f-fuck." Crystal whispered, her shaking hand cupping Gigi's face. She leaned into it, her eyes rolling back a little. "Hhh...hurts."</p>
<p>Crystal could only sob, then. She pressed a hand to her mouth, tasting her own blood as she chomped on her lip like it was her job.</p>
<p>"Call 911! Someone fucking call 911!" Crystal shrieked, again not sure if people could intepret her screaming.</p>
<p>Crystal wanted to hug Gigi, but could tell things were...broken. She was too scared to even touch her much.</p>
<p>"I'm so s-sorry, Gigi. I-I, this is my fault, and...f-fuck Gigi you can't--! Don't you fucking even--!" Crystal rambled, moving her other hand to Gigi's cheek. She cupped her face gingerly, and wiped at the tears collecting on Gigi's cheeks. </p>
<p>Her eyes looked so pale.</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>"Gigi Goode, don't you <i>dare</i>--"</p>
<p>"You're m-my...'verything. You know y'are, Crys. 'M so glad I got to know you." Gigi's smile was full of red, and Crystal wanted to puke. "Guess I shouldn't...'ve...worn heels."</p>
<p>"G-Gigi."</p>
<p>"Te-tell me it back." Gigi whispered, her eyes barely open. "Love you."</p>
<p>Crystal barked out a sob so harsh that felt like it broke her ribs. She could hear sirens in the distance. Snow was falling.</p>
<p>"I l-love you."</p>
<p>Gigi's hand was slick with blood when it passed down Crystal's neck. It fell with a thud to the damp pavement and she sighed, a broken, wet sigh like before.</p>
<p>"Everythin' feels...." Gigi was barely audible, and her eyes were pink with tears. Her eyebrows pulled together. Her lip quivered. "I'm s-scared."</p>
<p>"I'm righ-right here. You...you're gonna--" Crystal couldn't even say it. But she didn't want those to be Gigi's last words. She squeezed Gigi's hand, and hissed out, "I'll always be here, okay? I will always be with you, no matter what happens." Crystal's eyes filled with hot tears, and she couldn't help but wonder if what she was saying would ge true... where ever Gigi was going. </p>
<p>"<i>I will</i>. I will be there."</p>
<p>Gigi smiled once more, red dribbling down the corner of her mouth, as her eyes unfocused, like she was maybe looking at the snow. She looked right past Crystal.</p>
<p>"Okay. I will."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Crystal! Crystal! Holy shit, wake up!"</p>
<p>Crystal eyes snapped open, to a dark room that was way too hot. She felt like she was stuck to the sheets.</p>
<p>She looked up, and saw bright blue eyes as wide as saucers.</p>
<p>"Gigi?"</p>
<p>The figure leaned back, and Crystal felt pressure on her forearms. She had been held down. </p>
<p>"You were screaming in your sleep. And thrashing." Gigi whispered shakily, her palm on her own cheek. "Were you having a nightmare?"</p>
<p>Crystal just stared at her, probably for too long, because Gigi started putting her wrist on her forehead to check her temperature. "Damn, Crystal, you are burning up."</p>
<p>"Geege."</p>
<p>"Crystal." She responded, moving to the side. Crystal realized that she'd been sitting on her thighs. "You kept saying my name in your sleep."</p>
<p>Gigi's eyes looked big, concerned, and scared. Crystal realized with a lurch that she'd just been watching the life leave her eyes.</p>
<p>"Ye-yeah, I. Uhm." Crystal moved a hand oved her own face, feeling the sadness and images from her dream welling up. "I think I just had the gnarliest, most horrific dr-dream ever--hah." Crystal laughed dryly once.</p>
<p>Then she burst into tears.</p>
<p>"<i>Crystal</i>." Gigi whispered, reaching for her. She landed with a soft sound against Crystal's chest, as the shorter girl wept loudly. Gigi felt her tremble beneath her.</p>
<p>All she could do was hold her back as tightly as possible.</p>
<p>"Shhh. Shh, Crystal. It was just a dream, baby. Just a dream." Gigi cooed, stroking Crystal's hair as she absolutely fell apart. She pressed her nose to Gigi's pulse point and smeared tears all over. "Everything is alright. We're okay."</p>
<p>Gigi managed to sit up just enough to rock Crystal a little and reach her back to rub it softly. Gigi was feeling a bit shaken up herself; she'd never seen Crystal this distraught. She pressed her cheek to Crystal's curls and waited for her to calm down.</p>
<p>Finally, Crystal pulled away enough to wipe at her tears with a shaking hand. When she met Gigi's eyes, she tilted her head and kissed her with a terrified desperation. Gigi let her, her eyes falling shut against her own startled tears.</p>
<p>Crystal gasped wetly against Gigi's mouth, trying to kiss her deeper. She tasted like salt and bit on Gigi's lip a little roughly. "You're alive. You're...alive."</p>
<p>"I am." Gigi whispered, kissing her back gently, carefully "Can you tell me what's going on?" Gigi pressed. Crystal breathed in through her nose sharply.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter now. You're okay." She hugged Gigi, her chin over her bare shoulder. There was pointed silence, and finally Crystal obeyed. "I dreamt that you died....in my arms. <i>Fuck,</i> it was awful."</p>
<p>Gigi made a soft, wounded noise and buried her hand in Crystal's curls. She couldn't imagine losing Crystal; that kind of dream would make her cry and freak out, too.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, sweetie. It wasn't real. I'm alright. I'm right here, not going anywhere." She rocked her a little more as they fell into silence. "I never knew you got such bad dreams."</p>
<p>"I don't usually! Ugh, it felt so real." Crystal sighed, then blinked. "My meds!"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Gigi pulled away a bit, her eyebrow arched. Crystal reached past her to grab a little orange pill bottle on the night stand.</p>
<p>"May cause night terrors." She read aloud. "Well, fuck." Crystal sighed. Gigi hummed warily.</p>
<p>"How can I help? Do you wanna try to sleep? Or--"</p>
<p>"I don't think I can. I uhm--shit, I have that 9:00 meeting tomorrow too." Crystal sighed. "I might just turn on the TV, if that's okay. And maybe skip the rest of my classes tomorrow. I'll probably be a zombie."</p>
<p>"Okay. Do you want some water?" Gigi ran a hand down the side of Crystal's neck, and she shuddered at her memory of a bloody palm doing the same.</p>
<p>"No, I'm okay." Crystal squeezed Gigi's hand. "Please, sleep. Just let me hold you, and I'll be okay. I want you to get some sleep, please."</p>
<p>Gigi smiled sympathetically, but Crystal could tell she was really tired. She kissed Crystal tenderly and settled into her arms, curling into her. "I will."</p>
<p>Crystal shivered as she recalled those words leaving blood red lips, and stroked Gigi's shoulder with a shaking hand, and willed herself to calm down.</p>
<p>She found some old sitcom reruns to watch, and she sighed heavily once Gigi was asleep. Her chest moved as she breathed, and Crystal felt a little like a creep for watching her so intently.</p>
<p>Even though Crystal warned that she wouldn't sleep, the staticky laugh track from the TV and Gigi's breathing lulled her down. She had tear-crusted, puffy eyes and an exhausted body, but she would be be okay. </p>
<p>Things would be okay. </p>
<p>Gigi would be okay. They still had years to live, and so many things to do. So much time.</p>
<p>The thought comforted Crystal, and Gigi slipped a hand into hers in her slumber, as if having a dream of her own, a sweeter one. Crystal smiled, and let better dreams of their future dance in her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that was okay! Like I said, I've been having these really creepy weird dreams lately and this idea kind of stemmed from that. Next chapter will be wayyy floofier! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bashful and Blush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gigi and Crystal attend a wedding.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>WARNING: Passive Agression, Homophobia, a few random OCs, and anxious gay feels</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi sat at the tiny kitchen table with a scowl on her face.</p>
<p>She stared at the small pile of mail she'd just retrieved after coming back from class, and there was an item in it that made her stomach roll. She knew this day was coming.</p>
<p>Gigi ran her finger over the raised, silvery lettering on textured cardstock, which read "Save the Date."</p>
<p>Gigi's cousin was getting married, and she was expected to attend the wedding. </p>
<p>Gigi leaned forward and ran her fingers through her hair, wondering how she could navigate this in the best way possible. She'd told her parents about Crystal during the summer, and now they were part way through fall, and this wedding was set for spring. A lot of time to mentally freak out.</p>
<p>Gigi had noticed that since she came out to her parents, more estranged relatives were popping up on her Facebook to request her friendship, but she knew that it was more an attempt to see if they could get dirt on her.</p>
<p>And what about Crys? <br/>Gigi couldn't stand the idea of attending this thing alone, with her whole family trying to set her up with strangers from the groom's side of things. But she didn't know if she'd be a good girlfriend for subjecting Crystal to this, either.</p>
<p>She sat staring at the envelope long enough to need to get a snack, and was looking at the cheesy collage of engagement pictures on the front when Crystal got home.</p>
<p>"Hey sexy bitch! How was your day?" Crystal called, kicking off her sandals, dropping off her bag and hurrying to Gigi. She hugged her from behind on the kitchen chair, and Gigi hummed and pressed into her happily, her sour mood lifted for a moment.</p>
<p>"Hey, baby. School was okay. The mail today though, a different story." Gigi murmured, kissing Crystal's arm.</p>
<p>"Oh? What do we got?" Crystal asked, and Gigi just held up the card that had been taunting her for the past hour. "Ooh! A wedding! How fun! What kind of dress do you think you'll wear? It's spring time, so that pretty lavender one might be--"</p>
<p>"Crys, this is not good news."</p>
<p>Crystal pulled away to sit at the table too, confusedly staring at the card, as if the bride-to-be would grow horns suddenly. "It's not?"</p>
<p>Gigi sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "No. You know how my family is. This is gonna be a nightmare."</p>
<p>Crystal looked a little blue at that, her shoulders slumped a bit. She hated seeing her Gigi sad, especially at the cause of her own family. "At least you don't have to deal with them alone." </p>
<p>Gigi's eyes were wide, but hopeful. "Crys, I can't ask you to do that. They are so...uncomfortable."</p>
<p>Crystal blew a raspberry with her lips. "Geege, have you met me? I'm charming as fuck! It's just one wedding. We can even stay at a hotel so we just have to be there the day-of. It'll be fine."</p>
<p>Gigi twisted her hands together, not wanting to admit how relieved she felt. She could always count on Crystal. If she was there with her, she could do this. She could face her close-minded, uppity family with her beautiful girlfriend at her side. "O-okay. Yeah. We can do this. I will RSVP for two." </p>
<p>Crystal grinned, and leaned over to kiss the slope of Gigi's nose with an exaggerated smack. "Fabulous. Those straights won't know what hit 'em."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A couple months of mental preparation led to Gigi staring at herself in a hotel mirror, willing her nerves to calm down. </p>
<p>She was about to step into a family gathering as herself for the first time. It was the first time she was openly showing herself for who she was. It was a daunting thought.</p>
<p>"Hmm, is this too much? What do you think?" Crystal mused, stepping out of the bathroom where she resided for her own mirror. Gigi's heart warmed as she stepped out with a little twirl, her tongue stuck out in thought.</p>
<p>Crystal wore a minty green dress with layers of fluffy tulle, with rainbow confetti embedded in the weaving. Her lovely caramel collarbones shimmered where the dress hugged around her shoulders.</p>
<p>Her hair was up in two buns, and tendrils framed her face beautifully. She looked perfect.</p>
<p>Gigi reached for her, squeezing her waist affectionately. "You look gorgeous, Crys." Crystal hummed with amusement and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, not wanting to disturb her girlfriend's lip gloss.</p>
<p>"Thanks, baby. And you! Va va voom! You will be the prettiest one there. Don't you think the bride will be mad?" She winked mischievously and tugged on the ends of Gigi's hair waves.</p>
<p>Gigi had indeed, gone with her Greecian-inspired lavender dress Crystal had suggested. It hugged her hips, curves and chest perfectly, and made her complexion look like marble.</p>
<p>Gigi grabbed Crystal's hands, and stared at the palms before her. Crystal said softly, "You okay? You're shaking."</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Just a lot of coffee today." Gigi sighed, and kissed Crystal's hands quickly in succession. "We should probably get going."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Gigi and Crystal were officially at the wedding, sitting in the audience seats even though it was a bit early for it. Gigi was trying not to freak out too much, and Crystal was doing her best to quell her anxiety. Their hands were in a big bundle on Crystal's knee as they watched other guests mill in.</p>
<p>The wedding looked beautiful, set outside overlooking a lake. Everything was draped in white and pale yellow gauze. The happy couple had photos of themselves all over from their years spent together. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck. There's my parents." Gigi hissed, nodding to where a waspy looking woman and a salt-and-pepper haired man were leaning over the guest check-in book.</p>
<p>Crystal nodded encouragingly. "Okay. That's good! Do you want to go over and get it over with, or--"</p>
<p>"Is that little Genevieve Goode? Oh my, my! What a beautiful young lady you blossomed into!"</p>
<p>Gigi and Crystal spun around, to see an elderly looking woman with a sleek white pixie cut. Crystal could feel sweat pooling between their clenched fingers.</p>
<p>"Oh hi! Great Aunt Margaret!" Gigi said almost robotically. Crystal smiled as un-weirdly as she could. "It's been a while!"</p>
<p>"It has! I haven't seen you since our family reunion! How old were you then? Fifteen, perhaps?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, yeah." Gigi said stiffly, her smile so plastered that she reminded Gigi of animals who bared their teeth to appear domineering.</p>
<p>"And who is your friend here? What a...creative dress!" The woman tittered. Gigi swallowed almost audibly.</p>
<p>"This is my girlfriend, Crystal."</p>
<p>"Oh, how nice! Lovely that you brought a friend to the wedding. Are you not seeing any young men at the moment?"</p>
<p>Gigi already felt exhausted. "Uhm, no. I'm seeing Crystal. I don't have a boyfriend, I have her." Crystal beamed as best she could, which Gigi loved her for.</p>
<p>"Genevieve, that sounds a bit...odd? You don't mean it that way, I'm sure. Is this your roomate?" The woman still smiled, but she looked a bit nervous. Gigi felt heat in her cheeks, not from embarassment only; but with some anger.</p>
<p>"It is. I am a homosexual. And we do live together."</p>
<p>The three of them sat in silence for a few beats, and then the woman walked away. Her eyes looked a little wide, and her hands up to her chest in some sort of disbelief. Crystal and Gigi watched her silently.</p>
<p>"Well, that went well." Crystal joked. Gigi sighed sharply, her hand touching her own temple.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Crys--I--"</p>
<p>"Shh, Geege. It's fine, we're fine. She was just being a weird old conservative. I planned for this."</p>
<p>Gigi stroked Crystal's arm. "Well, get ready for part two. My parents are heading over here."</p>
<p>Mr. and Mrs. Goode walked down the grassy aisle, right at Gigi's side. They were smiling, though, which was a plus. "Genevieve! You made it!" Gigi's mom said happily, her arms outstretched. Gigi couldn't help but notice her father's eyes land on Crystal, and his smile wane a tiny bit.</p>
<p>"Hey, Mom. Hey Dad." Gigi stood to hug them, and Crystal moved to follow in greeting. Gigi's mom cooed at how beautiful her daughter looked, and her father beamed as she showed them her dress and said she sewed it herself.</p>
<p> Gigi pulled away, reaching out to cup Crystal's warm shoulder. She wondering if it was obvious that Crystal's touch was grounding her right now.</p>
<p>"Mom, Dad. I want you to meet Crystal." Crystal smiled brightly, her grin huge and bright. A warmth budded in Gigi's heart, and she figured it was in a mixture of pride and love. </p>
<p>"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Goode! So awesome to finally meet you!" Crystal chirped, taking one of Mrs. Goode's hands in both of hers and shaking it gently. Gigi held back a giggle when she saw Crystal use her 'strong handshake' to intimate men being used on her dad. Mr. Goode's eyebrows shot up minutely.</p>
<p>"Lovely to meet you, too, dear. You're Genevieve's room mate?" Mrs. Goode said, her fingers flittering at her hair. Crystal nodded, her eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah! And girlfriend! We've been dating for mmm, what? A little over a year now?" Crystal pondered, looking at Gigi. Gigi hummed and grabbed for her hand.</p>
<p>"Yep! Crystal has been so good to me. It's been...wonderful." Gigi said softly. Crystal giggled and bumped their shoulders together playfully.</p>
<p>"So you are the one who turned Genevieve off men." </p>
<p>Mr. Goode looked stone-faced, and Gigi felt her throat tighten a tiny bit. She could feel Crystal freeze for a moment, but recovered quickly.</p>
<p>"Well, it souned like Gigi didn't really like guys too much before we met. But one day at a time, you know? Sometimes you find out something new about yourself even as an adult." Crystal winked at a wide-eyed Gigi. "I'm just lucky she chose me."</p>
<p>"Chose you to experiment with women, correct? Kind of you to..show her such things." Mrs. Goode murmured, her smile tight. "Mom." Gigi said flatly.</p>
<p>Gigi was feeling ill. Crystal had a lot of patience, though, but maybe too much wit. "Yeah, I think I've shown her a lot of new things, actually!"</p>
<p>The silence after was deafening, and finally Mr. Goode shifted and reached out to touch his wife's lower back. "Well, we better get to our seats. Nice meeting you, Christine."</p>
<p>"Crystal. Her name is Crystal, Dad." Gigi said sharply. Crystal looked at her through the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>"I apologize; calm down, Genevieve. It was a simple mistake." Mr. Goode said gruffly over his shoulder as they walked off.</p>
<p>Crystal squeezed Gigi's hand and led her to sit down with her. "Geege, it's okay."</p>
<p>"It's not though." Gigi tried to tone down the whine in her voice, but she was pissed. "They were so rude to you."</p>
<p>"Passive agressive white people don't scare me, Gigi. Really, I promise." Crystal touched Gigi's chin, her thumb soft on her cheekbone.</p>
<p>She leaned in to kiss Gigi, and like a gut reaction, Gigi recoiled, her head snapping in the opposite direction. Crystal sighed softly, her hand falling to her lap.</p>
<p>Gigi squeezed her hand desperately. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Gigi felt horrible. She was about to try to explain herself, when she heard the tell tale music of the bride arriving. She hadn't realized how quickly time had passed. It already felt like they'd been there for years.</p>
<p>Everyone stood to watch the bride come down the aisle, and Gigi nervously reached for Crystal's hand, not sure if she could handle it if she was swatted away.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Crystal grabbed her back tightly, and laced their fingers together. Gigi wanted to cry.</p>
<p>She imagined Crystal in a white dress with flowers in her hair during the whole ceremony.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Once the couple kissed and walked down the aisle, Gigi cringed to think that this is where the bulk of the mingling would happen. She just wanted to take Crystal to a nice dinner somewhere and then fuck her in the hotel room. That sounded perfect.</p>
<p>Crystal and Gigi stood, and Crystal led them to the fabulous golden champagne fountain. She stared at it with sparkling eyes. "Wow. I bet this fountain was more than five months of rent." She grabbed two flutes, offering one to Gigi. "If we had one, it would pour exclusively iced coffee and margaritas."</p>
<p>Gigi chuckled and clinked her glass to Crystal's. "To bougey drink fountains taking up our whole kitchen."</p>
<p>"To two fucking hot ass lesbians at a stuffy wedding but at least they have literal...endless champagne." Crystal cheered.</p>
<p>Gigi spoke briefly to some of her cousins, which at least seemed less bothered by Crystal's presence as her date. Gigi was thankful that the bride had a lot of close friends and sisters, so Gigi was very far down the line as a potential bridesmaid choice. Being in this wedding as opposed to watching it would have been hell.</p>
<p>"Who is that?" Crystal asked, pointing to a young man, perhaps in his teens--near the appetizer table. Gigi tilted her head, squinting at the unfamiliar face. But she sure did notice that he had bright pink hair. He definitely stood out.</p>
<p>"I don't know. He might be from the groom's side. He's not someone I know, wha--Crystal!" Gigi called as her girlfriend made a beeline towards him. Gigi stumbled after her, her stilettos gripping the grass clumsily.</p>
<p>She caught up as soon as Crystal was tapping on the boy's velvet green shoulder. "Hi! I just wanted to tell you that I love your hair. So cool!"</p>
<p>The boy turned, his eyes widening and his smile growing. "Oh! Thank you so much!"</p>
<p>"I had red and orange hair recently, but now I'm back to brown. You make me wanna do pink, though. Geege, what do you think?" Crystal bubbled. Gigi sighed with a smile.</p>
<p>"You can do whatever you want, as long as you don't stain the bathroom sink again."</p>
<p>Crystal giggled at that, and turned back to the boy. "I'm Crystal, by the way. And this is my girlfriend, Gigi."</p>
<p>The boy's eyes seemed to widen more at that, his grip on his paper plate tightening. "Girlfriend?"</p>
<p>Gigi bit her lip, but Crystal stood with quiet confidence. "Yep! Gigi is the bride's cousin. I'm just her plus one."</p>
<p>"So, you're....sorry." He leaned in and whispered, "You guys are gay?"</p>
<p>Crystal gave a dorky thumbs up. "Yes! Are you?"</p>
<p>"Crys." Gigi scolded gently. The boy looked at his feet.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I just told my parents, though. They weren't very pleased." He shrugged a bit sadly. "I'm Zack, by the way. I am cousins with the groom."</p>
<p>"Hah! Looks like they both have a gay cousin." Crystal snorted, bumping hips with Gigi as they all chuckled.</p>
<p>Gigi watched with happiness as Crystal made the boy stand up straighter and straighter with her words. The more she watched Crystal light up those around her, the more she loved her. She didn't even think that was possible.</p>
<p>Zack was pulled away by a relative after a bit, and waved his goodbye to the two women as he walked off. Crystal hummed around her now-empty champagne glass.</p>
<p>"He was nice." She said softly. "I hope things get better for him."</p>
<p>Gigi stared at Crystal in the dying light, now illuminated by twinkle lights strung all around the area. Gigi reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Crystal's ear tenderly.</p>
<p>"I love you." Gigi breathed.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Crystal teased. She put her hand at the small of Gigi's back, but seemed unsure for a moment. Gigi winced when she remembered why.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about earlier." Gigi said, referring to the kiss. Crystal shrugged.</p>
<p>"I understand."</p>
<p>"Still. I...I don't want you to think I'm embarassed or anything, ever. I'm sorry if I made you think that." Gigi tugged at her hips until they were face to face. Crystal smiled sadly, her eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>Gigi pressed her lips to Crystal's gently, and felt like she hadn't kissed her in so long. Crystal made a pleased sound and withdrew with a playful smack of her lips. Gigi bumped their noses together and giggled, triggering Crystal to join in, too.</p>
<p>Then, Gigi felt a cold, bony hand on hers, and it wrapped around her wrist tightly.</p>
<p>Gigi was yanked from Crystal sharply, and she twirled with a gasp at being handled in such a way. Then she came face to face with her mother.</p>
<p>"Genevieve! What the hell are you doing?"</p>
<p>Gigi blinked, her breathing a little shaky. "K-kissing?"</p>
<p>"In front of everyone? In front of your whole family? Are you an idiot?" Mrs. Goode hissed. Gigi felt her gut drop, and her mother's hand felt like steel on her wrist.</p>
<p>"I--I...."</p>
<p>"Are two people in love not to kiss at a wedding? Seems a bit...hypocritical, huh?" Crystal cut in. Gigi half turned to her, still a bit in shock of being confronted like this. Crystal's eyes were cold, and her jaw jutted out in defiance.</p>
<p>"Please stay out of this. I was willing to be open minded, I was learning to deal with this, but here you are flaunting it in front of everyone. That is not okay!" Mrs. Goode said sternly. She turned to Gigi.</p>
<p>"Do you know how embarassing it's been tonight? Everyone has been asking about this girl you brought, and apparently you told Margaret and she is gossiping all over the place--"</p>
<p>"Why is that my problem, Mom? I'm just living my life. Living it with Crystal, okay? It shouldn't be...taboo, I--"</p>
<p>"Genevieve, enough!"</p>
<p>The three women were silent, and Mrs. Goode slid her hand off of Gigi's wrist. Gigi was surprised to see tears in her mother's eyes then. Crystal's shoulder pressed to hers, which she needed. Gigi was vaugely aware that people within earshot was staring at them.</p>
<p>"I just need time to process what is happening with you right now, Genevieve. I just don't understand it. And then you bring her here...with everyone. I just. Can't do this yet." Mrs. Goode said tearfully.</p>
<p>Gigi felt some upset tears bead in her own eyes, and felt the urge to apologize, but choked it down. There was no need for that.</p>
<p>"Well, you can let me know when you are ready to deal with this, then. Because Crystal--that's her name, you know--isn't going anywhere. Because I love her, Mom. And maybe someday it'll be us walking down the aisle. So I hope and pray that you can straighten up and be happy for me when that day comes. And see how amazing Crystal is." Gigi shuddered and wiped at her nose with a sharp sniffle.</p>
<p>"Crys, let's go." Gigi turned, grabbing Crystal's hand as she stepped off. Crystal made a small sound of surprise and hurried to match her stride.</p>
<p>Gigi walked briskly across the yard, finally rustling around in her purse to hand Crystal the keys. She took them wordlessly, and went to the driver's seat immediately.</p>
<p>Once they were in the silence of the car, Gigi just stared forward with her jaw set and her lips in a pressed line.</p>
<p>"Geege."</p>
<p>Gigi sighed though her nose, her arms tight around herself. "Can we go, please? I'm not ready to talk just yet, I'm sorry." Her voice softened once she looked over at Crystal, her eyes wide and concerned.</p>
<p>"Okay, baby. That's fine."</p>
<p>She nodded and started the car, and left the wedding party behind them.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Gigi was quiet the whole way back, and silently went to take a shower as soon as her shoes were off in the hotel room.</p>
<p>She turned the water up perhaps a bit too hot, and let her makeup run down her face. The hot water made her a little dizzy and sleepy, so she figured that was her cue to get out.</p>
<p>Crystal was burrito'd in the blankets of their single bed when she returned, watching the TV with half-lit eyes. Gigi noticed with a smirk a half-empty bottle of champagne that Crystal must have somehow snagged from the party when they stormed out.</p>
<p>"You look cozy. Any room for me in that bundle?" Gigi joked, crawling on the bed. Crystal grinned and peeled her blankets off to encase Gigi in a huge hug. Crystal still smelled like her party perfume and was so warm and soft.</p>
<p>Gigi wrapped her arms around her, pressing a cheek to her chest and sighing deeply. Crystal's hand found her way to her still-damp hair.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" She asked softly, stroking gently. Gigi felt drozy.</p>
<p>"I'm okay. Are you okay?" Gigi said. She felt Crystal shrug under her.</p>
<p>"It's nothing I haven't seen or heard before. Like I've said, my parents gave me grief when I came out. I believe your mom when she says she needs time." Her hand rested on Gigi's scalp. "She really does love you, you know."</p>
<p>"I know that." Gigi whispered, but it was barely audible. She was annoyed that her eyes stung.</p>
<p>"Right now I'm just the mysterious, perverted lesbian that converted their daughter. That's my role to them right now." Crystal spoke, then chuckled fondly. "But apparently, according to you, I'm their future daughter-in-law?"</p>
<p>Gigi huffed and pressed a hand to her face in embarassment. She had really said that in the heat of the moment, huh? "Oh my God, I'm sorry, Crystal. It just slipped out, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable--"</p>
<p>"Hey. You didn't." Crystal's crooked finger lifted Gigi's jaw so their eyes met. Crystal was smiling fondly, a slight blush on her cheeks.</p>
<p>"I would love to be Mrs. Goode-Methyd one day."</p>
<p>Maybe it was the rollercoaster of emotions that day, or maybe Gigi was just tired, but thay sentence made her flush and her eyes water happily. She wriggled up quickly to press her lips to Crystal's.</p>
<p>Crystal cradled her gently, her arm wrapping around to cup her shoulder while the other held her face to her own. Gigi felt like she was being handled like glass, despite being stepped on and shattered throughout the day. </p>
<p>Gigi pulled away with a shaky exhale. "I love you so much." She spoke against Crystal's lips, their skin brushing together.</p>
<p>Crystal nipped her bottom lip gently, and licked into her mouth to soothe it. "I love you, too Sweet Geege. I love you too."</p>
<p>The two women kissed until Gigi wasn't tired anymore, and the blanket burrito became too hot for them. An hour later saw them sprawled out without a stitch of clothing, sharing the remaining champagne straight from the bottle.</p>
<p>Gigi leaned on Crystal, her lips finding the meat of her shoulder and nipping it lightly. Crystal yelped and giggled and squealed, and pressed champagne-flavored kisses all over Gigi's body.</p>
<p>Gigi could wait for her parents to see Crystal for the beautiful human she was. Then, they would see how foolish they'd been for thinking anything less. </p>
<p>Crystal was the best human ever, Gigi was certain. And she couldn't wait to marry her one day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Hope u liked this update! Also, if you have a request for a one shot in this universe, hit me up with a comment! I have a few ideas on the backburner, but would love to write for yall as a thank you!! ♡♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>